Kingpins & Run-In's
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Modern AU- 17 year old Hayden Mont is the "Queenpin" of New Orleans with her rival counterpart being the "Kingpin of New Orleans". Hayden wants out, but addiction is holding her at bay, while the looming threat of her new interest, Levi, getting hurt, is pushing her to give up her ways, but Levi has his own skeletons hiding in the closet...Underage sex, drugs, violence, language
1. A Family Like Acid

As Hayden sat at the table with her family she listened to her little sister's elementary school gossip. Hayden was glad to be seeing Kara grow up, it had been hard for their older brother David, but he had made it through.

Hayden smiles when Kara tells everyone at the table of how she corrected the teacher. She was so proud of herself. Hayden took a bite of the steak on her plate and then began tracing the grill markings on it.

"So, Hayden," Her mother began and she looked up with wide, innocent, brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" Hayden replied.

"Have you seen Eren lately?" Hayden's whole demeanor changed at the older boy's name. Eren, a childhood friend and the previous best friend of Hayden. Hayden shakes her head.

"He's been at work so much that I haven't gotten to see him recently...Sometimes I think he's going to work himself to death." Hayden smiled and laughed, as did her parents. 'Maybe he will die soon enough.' Hayden thought darkly to herself.

"So he's doing good at the Trost Police Department?" Hayden's father asks. 'Can we just get off the subject already?' Hayden nods despite herself.

"Yes sir, from what I know he's been doing fine." The truth was that Hayden hadn't talked to Eren since the night he told her he was out of the gang. No, not a group of good friends, an actual gang. A gang made from vengeance and a deadly one at that. One Eren had left Hayden in to fend for herself.

"Thats good…" Everyone continues eating in the few moments of silence that follow after her father's last words. "What about school?" He asks. Hayden smiles, looking up from her plate.

"It's been good. I got my report card in...today actually and it's all A's." Hayden says truthfully. Kara sighs and sets her fork down.

"What's wrong Kara?" Hayden's mother asks.

"Hayden always gets straight A's and I'm lucky to pass English with a C." Hayden smiles slightly at her younger sister's complaint.

"Study more." Her mother advises. She looks at their quiet, older brother. "David took our advice and studied more and now he's in college. Your sister has just always liked having her nose in a book." Hayden laughs. It was true. Hayden was quite the scholar, even at her tender age.

"Well, she's 17, she has more..._obligations_." Kara argues and begins eating once more. Hayden shakes her head.

"No more obligations than you do, Kara." She lies. "I have to pass school and make myself a good headstart for college and you do too. Even if you are just in fifth grade. That's no excuse." Hayden tries to scold her sister as nicely as she can, but Kara just looks down at her feet.

"Kara, don't mind it. Just study and get better." David pipes up and Hayden sends a glare his way.

"No David, don't tell her to not mind it. She needs to know, if she doesn't get good grades then she won't get in a decent college and god knows what she would do then. She needs to know the world revolves around money and money only comes to those who have earned it." Hayden snaps. David raises an eyebrow.

"And you get plenty of money right now and you're 17. It really makes me wonder what you do out so late sometimes…" Their parents gasp as Hayden sucks in a breath and leans back.

"David!" Their mother yells. Hayden dabs her mouth lightly and stands at her seat.

"If I may excuse myself." She mumbles, taking her plate and leaving the dining room. Hayden wraps her food in some plastic wrap and sticks it in the fridge. "Thank you for dinner." She says to her mother and runs upstairs to her room.

'Thank God he said that. Now I can check my messages.' Hayden grabs her phone from under her pillow and checks to see if anyone has texted her. She sighs in relief at the odd emptiness of her phone. It seemed like Hayden always had messages now and it really got to her because almost all of them were about one of her friends being shot or robbed. It was getting to the point where Hayden was going to turn herself in.

It had been about four years since she'd joined the Shiganshina Gang, an infamous group of criminals that were all strangely young and the leader unknown. Hayden was that leader and her friends were those criminals. They always protected her from getting her hands dirty by doing the job themselves and it upset her.

It was unfair that if they ever got caught they were going to take the brunt of most of the punishment. Hayden had never killed, robbed, assaulted or kidnapped someone. The rest of the gang had done it all. It had all started when she met Eren a few years ago. He was 17 at the time and Hayden was only 13. He had had a good family, just fell into the wrong and in turn Hayden had fallen in love with him.

He'd told her he would never leave her, they'd be together forever and that's all Hayden had wanted. Eren got her initiated into the gang and it all began. The first time Hayden had seen Eren kill someone she threw up and even considered telling her parents what had happened. The man had approached Hayden in a way Eren wasn't fond of and he stabbed him in the back of the neck. Blood had gotten on Hayden's face and clothes...It was a traumatic experience, but each time it happened the more she began feeding off it.

She and Eren began accepting jobs, almost like hitmen and spies and then the unthinkable happened. Eren's mother was murdered. He was so hurt, he cried for days and he regretted not saying her loved her before she went. His father left and when Eren turned 18 he got out of the gang...Without Hayden. He'd left her there.

She had no one after that. Sure, she went home to a nice family everyday, but it wasn't enough. They were poor and broken, all of them. And even now Hayden wasn't sure things were completely back to normal. Dad had been cheating on mom with her sister, Kara's kidneys were failing and David was completely off in his own world. When Hayden had fell into drugs it dealt another great blow to her already cracked family, even though they didn't know what was wrong with her. Eren had left her and she'd been immature about what to do without him. She hadn't thought through all her decisions.

That's how she ended up in the position she was in now. In a notorious gang, sending people-teens-out to murder, rape, assault, interrogate and betray. And she was in the middle of it all, the stem of a deadly flower. She was a 17 year old girl who went to a private school, who had a seemingly perfect family and school life, turned Queenpin. It was almost scary. And the fact that she'd kept it hidden for four years was even scarier.

Did her parents pay no attention to how traumatized she would come home? Or did they just not care? Did they not notice when she was higher than the sky? Did they not care when she came home noticeably drunk? It was all Hayden could do to not think _she_ was the reason her family was coming apart at the seams for not the first, but _second_ time. The guilt racked her body with cold chills.

Now she was hooked on drugs and addicted to the love she was getting from her gang members. She was addicted to the attention, she ate it up. She loved being in the spotlight. _They_ noticed her, all she wanted was for someone to notice her. _Really_ notice her. And worst of all the addictions was the money. When she got paid she felt like she was on top of the world. It was like she had been on a diet for her whole life and she was finally being filled up.

It pained Hayden thinking back on her moneyless childhood, growing up in the bad part of town before she'd moved here. It brought a tear to her eye remembering how her mother cried and struggled and how her brother had to work so young, but now...Now Hayden had all the money they needed. Hundreds, thousands, millions! She had it all and now that she had it she didn't want to let it go. She had adopted a gangly way of thinking and a reputation.

At home and school she was Hayden Mont, she was a regular, fairly popular and moody, 17 year old girl. On the streets of New Orleans she was the "Queenpin" and a dangerous one who didn't tolerate disobedience or treachery. Her rival was the unknown leader of the Silver Wing Syndicate, the "Kingpin of New Orleans". She was addicted, hooked on the lifestyle, the adornment, the sadness, the depth, the sneakiness and she didn't want to let it go.

She didn't plan on letting it go.


	2. Competitive Outings

As Hayden walked quickly down the street she seen a familiar face following after her. She turned around on the dark, muggy streets and seen her friend she was coming to meet, Annie. Hayden ran to her and hugged her.

"Annie!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around her childhood friend. 'I owe her everything...' Hayden thinks. 'The only one that didn't leave me.'

"Hey Hayden." Annie laughs, a rare occurrence. Hayden lets her go and the two begin walking.

"Wow, it's been so long since we've got to walk together. I remember we used to walk to the hangout together all the time." It was true, Annie had been working a lot lately since her dad was threatening to kick her out if she didn't get a job. Annie had taken up an interest in kick boxing a few years ago and now it was the career she was pursuing…outside of spying on other gangs for Hayden's.

"I know," Annie says, looking up at the starry sky. "We still don't have that much time together now. Reiner texted me earlier and said him, Bertholt, and Marco are meeting up with us in a few minutes." Hayden nods.

"Ymir is already up at the alley."

"Good, we can get to the bar in time." Hayden laughs and the two stay silent for a moment. Club nights were too often for Hayden's liking, but bar nights were too little for her liking. It was the only reason she'd snuck out of the house tonight was to sit, hang with her gang members(/friends), and drink. It was a temporary escape from the hell she called reality. "So, the devil still hasn't caught up with you?" Annie asks pulling out a box of cigarettes. She hands Hayden one of the Newports.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Did she mean-

"Parents haven't caught on yet?" Hayden made and "ah" and nodded.

"No, no they haven't. They barely pay attention to me anymore actually. Ever since mom found out dad was cheating she doesn't talk much anymore. Kara has poor health; she's too frail, and David hates me for some reason. He probably knows what my "occupation" is.." Annie nods at the confession and lights Hayden's cigarette. She takes a drag and huffs out smoke.

"Wow, you're barely scraping by in that house." Hayden nods.

"Yeah…"

"You can always come live with me, Hayden." Hayden shakes her head at Annie's offer and takes a long drag of her Newport.

"If someone were to find out who I am and decided to take out their anger on me I would be shot at everyday. I wouldn't want to put that on you and your dad. He's a single parent, you guys are already having a hard time, I don't want to add to the pot." Annie looks down and nods.

"You're a lot nicer than people would think, especially for the leader of an infamous gang." Hayden laughs.

"God, keep your voice down." As they come up on an alley their friend Ymir walks out and stand next to Hayden, ending Annie and her's reunion.

"Sorry to crash the gossip party, but you two can be heard from a mile away." Ymir says and Hayden shrugs and smiles light heartedly.

"Reiner will be in front of you and then Bertholt behind." Annie says and shrugs. "Marco will find somewhere to stand. Do you have your gun?" Hayden nods, throwing the butt of her cigarette down and stomping it out.

"Yeah, in the waistband on my skirt. Why?" Hayden says.

"Just making sure. Anything could happen." She nods at Annie's words.

"Oh, I guess you're right, but I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to mess with us. Not now." As they walked down the street they finally got to the spot where they were going to meet the others. Reiner stood beside Marco as they gently teased Bertholt. They turned to look and waved as Hayden, Annie and Ymir walked up to them.

"What's up?!" Reiner asked, throwing a large arm over Hayden's shoulders. Hayden laughed and laced her fingers with Reiner's.

"Hey Reiner." She said, smiling and not bypassing his question. She didn't have a crush on Reiner or anything of the sort; they were close friends and that was all. Reiner and Hayden split as she walked over, wrapping her arms around Bertholt's waist and giving him a long hug. Hayden let go and turned, grinned and tackled Marco to the cement. He grunted as he hit his head on the hard ground and Hayden laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

While there was nothing going on with her, Reiner or Bertholt, she did take an interest in Marco. He was so sweet and calm; every time Hayden got mad Marco was always there to calm her down and bring her back to reality. If Marco were to ask her on a date right now she would, without a doubt, say yes. She stood and helped Marco up, dusting off her flowy, red, high-low skirt and straightened her black bustier. Her sandy brown curls bounced back into place as she regained her balance on her heels. Everyone was dressed nicely, but Hayden stood out among her friends with her beachy, brown curls and crystal blue eyes. A perfectly sculpted face and hourglass figure; she was one of the most beautiful girls in New Orleans. And one of the most wicked.

As they all walked in the direction of the bar Hayden noticed something...off. There was a strange tension in the air; it was as if something or someone was looming over her. As she looked behind her there was a white Ferrari closely tailing her and her friends. She began slowing to a stop as she seen something silver and blue flash on the window. She gasped as she seen the symbol of the Silver Wing Syndicate. She pulled out her gun right as the car rolled down it's windows.

"Get down!" Hayden yelled. The sound of the first bullet rang loud and clear in everyone's ears and they all ducked down. Hayden began returning fire as everyone else grabbed their guns. As they all began opening fire, Hayden felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She gasped and looked up seeing Marco carrying her away. "Marco!" Hayden shouted over the gunfire. The sparks flying illuminated the night and Hayden seen Marco's face was pale. "Let me go!"

"I...have to...get you to...s-safety…" Marco began falling as they reached the end of the alley they were being forced into. Hayden stared down in horror as Marco's eyes fell closed. She put her small, delicate fingers to Marco's cold face.

"Marco…" Hayden whispered. She shook him lightly and when he didn't open his eyes she stepped up her game, shaking him as if there was no tomorrow. She slapped her hands to her open mouth as she seen blood drip from Marco's open mouth and bleeding through the back of his shirt.

"How are you two holding out?!" Reiner yells, still firing.

"Marco…!" Hayden closes her eyes and looks away from all the horror being portrayed before her. "They shot Marco!" Hayden shakes her head. "Shit!" She curses, grabbing her gun and firing it at the first person she sees in the Ferrari. She closes her eyes, pushing Marco's limp body off her and approaches Reiner and Annie.

Hayden throws her heels off as the expensive car speeds off leaving everyone staring after them. There is an air of relief, mixed with a tinge of grief. Everyone knew what had happened, but they refused to talk. It was too soon. Hayden's face lights up in anger, her befitting smile no longer marking her face. She looks down, gripping her skirt in her palms, her knuckles turning white. "Follow…" She begins. "Follow them." Her voice isn't shaky, nor is it unsure. It's commanding, just like the air around her. It's nearly enough to make Reiner cower in fear of what she was going to order next. "It's more than a simple rivalry now, they've killed Marco. Since that day...since that day, we've _never_ bothered them. _Never._" Hayden takes in a deep breath. "Who seen? Who seen the one that shot Marco?" Ymir looks down.

"I...I saw her." Hayden looks up, a new light in her eyes.

"Her?" Hayden asks and Ymir nods. It was scary just how calm Hayden could be during this whole thing. She was just holding one of her best friends dead bodies and getting shot at and here she stood spouting orders and asking questions; declaring war on another, stronger, deadlier, more experienced, turf.

"Yeah, she had short orangish hair and amber eyes. It would be hard to miss someone like her on the street." Hayden nods with a small smile on her face. How was she going to explain this to Jean? Marco's best friend. How was she ever going to apologize to Jean? He was going to kill her. He was going to make her so guilty she wasn't going to be able to sleep for the first time in years. Hayden gulps.

"I want...I want you," She says pointing to Bertolt. "And you," Reiner. "To have all the information you can gather on the Silver Wing Syndicate by tomorrow..._early_ tomorrow." She looks to Annie. "You follow them, get moving now." Annie nods and runs off. She was the one with the best sense of direction, and if she got in a fight she could hold her own. "And you," She says to Ymir. "I want you to send a message." Ymir gulps.

"Which would be?" Ymir asks, nervously. Ymir never got nervous; Ymir was never cooperative, but right now, if she wasn't she knew Hayden wouldn't think twice about killing her in quite a gruesome fashion. She'd seen her do it before. Hayden preferred not to get her hands dirty (and as did the rest of the gang) but she had no problem doing it; she enjoyed it. But no one else did, it was spine chilling to watch what she did to those who crossed her.

"Get there and have a blast." Hayden whispers and looks down. "I want you all, including Annie, there. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie will bust in and then you are going to find the girl. I want her dead, but send this message to whomever may be in the room at the time and tell them to send it to the Kingpin." Ymir nods. "You started this battle and it will turn into a war. You should have fucked off when you had the chance." Hayden turns and walks to Marco's body.

She squats down and wipes a drying tear from Marco's cheek. 'How am I going to have this covered up?' She thinks. She leans down and kisses Marco softly on the cheek and stands once more, her knees weak. She tucks her gun in the waistband of her skirt and begins walking down the street and back to her house.


	3. Strictly Business

Hayden breathing was heavy as she walked home. She couldn't get Marco's pale face out of her mind. She'd held him there...as he died, and she couldn't do anything about it. She wrapped her arms around herself, despite the warm, humid weather. She looked ahead and seen she was almost home.

'Maybe I should give it up now,' She thinks. 'Maybe I should stop being the Queenpin.' Hayden leans up against a wall and holds one of her arms. She looks down as people pass her by, staring.

"Why…?" She whispers, feeling the hot tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "Why Marco?" She can feel all eyes on her as people hurriedly shuffle past and away from her. 'Is _this_ what he would want? This _sorry fucking_ excuse of a human being?' She shakes her head. 'No, he would want me to stay strong; to continue pushing forward.' Hayden grits her teeth and begins walking. 'And I have to abide by his one, last, unspoken wish.'

As Hayden walked into her stark home she saw a light on upstairs. It was coming from her room. She quietly shut and locked the door behind her, praying her parents hadn't noticed she was gone and were waiting for her in her room. She tip-toed to up the stairs, not bothering to hold the rails in fear her hand would squeak on the wood.

She opened the door and on her bed sat not her parents; not David, but Kara. She was holding an old picture Hayden kept sitting by her nightstand. Kara gasped as Hayden walked in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey…" Hayden whispered to her younger sister. She didn't know what to think about this situation. It was awkward and Kara could feel the gloom radiating off Hayden, yet she smiled. "What are you doing?" Hayden asked sitting on her bed next to Kara.

She scooted closer to Kara and ran her fingertips lightly over the frame of the old family picture. Their mother was in a bright pink shirt and some jeans while their father was dressed in his regular black suit and tie. Kara was only about seven in the picture and had on a medium length, yellow dress and some maryjanes on her feet. David was standing next to Hayden in a black shirt and jeans while Hayden was in skinnies and a purple tank top. 'Three years ago…' She thinks. 'Back when everything was okay.' Kara shakes her head.

"Why can't we go back to this?" She asks, narrowing her eyes. Hayden shrugs, trying to act indifferent about the whole thing. She had just seen her best friend get shot saving her, she didn't want to come home to her younger sister reminiscing about old times. _Good_, old time; times that would never happen again.

"Because time travel doesn't exist." Hayden tries and Kara cracks a sad smile.

"You know what I mean…" Hayden nods and takes the picture from the younger's small hands.

"You can't dwell on the past Kara. It's not like it's ever going to get you anywhere." Kara nods as Hayden sets the picture on the nightstand once more. Kara stays silent for a few moments.

"Then why do you even have that picture? Why haven't you burned it yet? Or thrown it away?" Hayden sighs and takes a moment to herself.

"As a reminder…" She looks sadly at the picture, all their smiling faces. "As a reminder that even though things may seem okay on the surface they can always be cracking or broken underneath. And just a little digging can separate all the broken pieces." Kara nods and takes a minute to soak in what Hayden said. Hayden gulps and coughs as she feels her throat closing up, but it's her sisters reply that bring the tears.

"But some of the pieces can still stay together, right? Some of them are just too strong. And some of them," She leans into her sister's arms. "Can be mended." Hayden sniffs, hearing the snot in her nose and laughs as the tears spill over for the second time tonight.

"Y-yeah." She says. "Yeah, some of them can be mended."

When Hayden woke up the sun was beating of her face and she grimaced, turning over to read her alarm clock. She seen the beeping red time and shot out of bed. She was late for school...again! 'Shit!' She thought. 'Already eight?' Just as Hayden was pulling on her pants her door flew open and her unsmiling sister revealed herself. She shook her head with empty eyes, the total opposite of last night; the real her.

"You idiot." She says. "It's Saturday." Hayden raises an eyebrow and Kara rolls her eyes. "Please don't tell me you need me to _re-explain_ Saturday to you?!" Hayden shakes her head and lowers her arms, letting her pants drop to the floor.

"N-no…" She trails off. "Where's mom and dad?" Kara's expression darkens.

"Dad's at "church" and mom is downstairs." Hayden looks down and nods. If her father was at church then he was with her mother's sister, which could only mean one thing...She sighs and throws on a tank top that stops right at the top of her butt and walks out of the room. She was too depressed to put on any clothes right now and David was probably at work. She grabbed her phone from the counter where she accidentally left it the previous night.

Her mother turns to face her and smiles, small lines crinkling around her lips.

"Good morning Hayden." Her mother said and Hayden nodded. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, a little rough, but alright for the most part." Hayden lied. In all honesty she hadn't slept at all. She couldn't get the image of Marco's face out of her head. Thinking of the orders she issued last night she sits at one of the barstools at the counter and checks her phone. The soft glow from the iPhone lit up Hayden's face and dyed her hair an unnatural blonde color.

She scrolled through her phone until she got to her messages. Annie's name was the first one on the list.

_From: Annie L.  
Got it. Amann St. 9:00am._

Hayden took in a deep breath and stood up once more, letting out a long stretch.

"Hey," She said to her mom, who turned. "Can I go over to Annie's place? We have to finish up this project for Monday." Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She paused as Hayden began walking away. "Since when did you and Annie begin talking again? I thought she had a job." Hayden shook her head.

"No, she's "pursuing" a career. Plus we have a few of the same classes, we just hadn't had time to get together." Her mother nodded at her lie. Annie hadn't been to school in a year since she'd dropped out. She was more than academically capable, but it was the other students that always got to her. She just wasn't a peoples person.

"Oh, I didn't know…" Her mother says. "Fine, just be careful while you're driving. Traffic is bad today." It was outrageous to Hayden that her parents had spent more money buying her first car than they had in her whole life. As soon as the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 came out they had made sure to get her a black and red one. It was the best surprise Hayden had ever gotten. While their house had cost more, she was shocked her father coughed up that much money just for to get her a car.

"I will be." Hayden replies to her mother from the top of the stairs. She enters her room and quickly throws on a bra, some skinnies, and a brushed out her hair and slipped her Vans on and ran downstairs. She pocketed her phone and grabbed the car keys as she walked outside. "Bye!" She called.

"Bye-" Her mother's words were cut short as she shut the door and ran to her car. Time for business.


	4. War or Battle

"Levi," Petra said addressing the grey eyed, level headed man.

"Yes?" He said, his voice smooth as ice.

"One person was shot." As Levi looked down at her his eyes gleamed.

"Ho? Is that so?" He asked sarcastically. Petra gulped as she stood before him in his home. It was a large, modern home with a skylight and huge, glass windows everywhere. Levi really only needed lights for when it was night and even then he was usually asleep.

"Y-yes, a man. I think they said his name was Marco." Levi shifted on his black, leather couch and for some odd reason Petra gulped as nervousness began to overtake her.

"Marco? Who else was seen? Anyone?" Petra nods at Levi's question.

"Yes, two other males, one tall with brown hair, kind of lanky and the other sort of stocky with short, blonde hair." Levi nods. "And then...and then there were three females. One a short girl with blonde hair up in a bun and the other a really tall girl with brown hair in a short ponytail. The third girl...she's believed to be in infamous Queenpin." Levi looked up at Petra and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and balancing his head on his laces fingers.

"Really?" He says with genuine interest. "Are we actually close to seeing who she is?" Petra looked down and shook her head.

"We revealed little information when it came to her. No one saw her face clearly, she was being protected by that boy who was shot." Levi sighs.

"Nothing? No one seen the brat?" Petra shakes her head.

"No, but we're almost sure she's the Queenpin. Everyone was concerned with her safety, she was the one barking orders. Auruo heard her before that one girl, the blonde, starting chasing after Gunther and I." Levi nods and shakes his head.

"...I send you all out to send a warning to them, and you end up killing one of them." Petta gulps. "Do you know what you've started?" Levi snorts and stands. "You're all so stupid…" Petra nods as tears fill her eyes.

"We...we tried, Levi. I'm sorry, we went overboard, it won't happen again." Levi shakes his head.

"You're right, it won't. From now on I'll be showing you brats how this job is done. I know you're new to this Petra, I get that, but you _cannot_ go around shooting just whoever. The Shiganshina gang is not like us, we are a crime _syndicate_. We are organized, they are erratic and we've just started a war with them." Levi grabs his sleek, silver gun from the coffee table. "The Queenpin is one of the sneakiest, most wicked women in New Orleans. She isn't going to hesitate to take out her anger on us, and I doubt we'll get the payback we want." Petra gaps.

"She can't be that-"

"No one crosses her Petra, no one. I wouldn't have even done what you did. I would have shot at them, but I would have made it clear it was a _warning_. She must think we declared war on her and I know her attack is coming soon. You lot need to be ready when the time comes. And I want her identity. It will be so much easier to eliminate her once I know who she is." Petra nods, but feels her chest tighten at the way Levi is speaking about a girl who looked so young.

Petra wasn't lying. No one had gotten a _clear_ view of her, but from what Petra had seen she was young. _Very _young. And with an unforgettable facem not a baby face, not a woman's face, an ageless face. The face of an angel. Petra would never forget her face or the fear in her eyes. The large and sultry sea greens were screaming for a way out; for safety, for a mother's touch, for a father's warm hug. And then there was that dark untouched place inside her, the one only she could unlock. She was a shattered girl, a girl Petra would never forget.

"...mean I told you-" Levi's words begin to hit Petra's ears.

"Unforgettable…" Petra whispers more to herself than to her boss.

"Huh?" Levi says, lowering the gun. "Petra?"

"Unforgettable, she's unforgettable. That's the only way I know how to explain her."

"Who? The Queenpin?" Petra nods.

"You will _never_ forget those eyes, or that face. She's so...broken; so tattered and torn," She shakes her head. "That's why I say she's unforgettable." Petra feels a hand come down on her shoulder and looks up into the eyes of Levi.

"Drop it Petra. I appreciate that you tried and I get you messed up, but drop it. We'll get her." Petra nods and gulps.

"O-okay."

"She can't keep this up for much longer, I mean just think about it, she already has _one_ brat threatening to tell who she is and I'm willing to bet she doesn't even know it." Petra nods.

"I think it's the tall girl, she had a sneaky look to her. The other ones seemed to dedicated to her, they followed her every command while she didn't." Levi nods.

"Alright, I'll have someone out looking for them. For now I want you all back at the highrise until I get there." Petra nods and pulls out her phone.

"I'll call everyone and tell them where we're meeting up." She began walking to the door as Levi cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Petra." He says and Peta furrows her brows.

"For what?"

"For not giving up already. I know that shooting him was hard for you, I can see it in your eyes." Petra nods and offers a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I don't really have anything else going for me at the moment."

* * *

As Levi began getting dressed for the day he felt his phone buzzing. With a sigh he picked up the expensive Galaxy and looked at the name on the screen. It read: _Clark_. Levi slid the answer button across the screen and a low voice came in over the phone.

"Sir?" Clark asked and Levi grunted.

"What Clark?" He asked, roughly.

"I think I'm going to be late coming in today." Levi sighed.

"Just because you're President of the company does not mean you can start coming in late all the time Clark." Levi scolded. "Be there on time, or else." Without another word he hung up the phone and slung it on his bed, not checking to make sure if it was okay.

Levi really didn't have room to talk to his underling though. When he showed up at work he was usually late and even then he decided on doing only one or two papers if any at all. He was the CEO of a big corporation and that was all to him. It didn't mean he needed to do anymore work than his lazy co-workers and he certainly wasn't going to.

And Levi was a man with many talents, and not ones to be wasted talking to other CEO's of other big corporations or to be spent on sloppy females trying to talk to him. Or males for that matter. He pondered the thought of being asexual for a moment but decided against it remembering he liked the occasional fuck every now and then. Hookers and strippers were out of the question...they were so...dirty. He knew they had been with many other men and they probably didn't get tested so they were out of the question when it came to Levi's sex life.

He was also too preoccupied with his _other_ job to have a love interest. The hanging threat was too much for Levi and dragging a female into his life would only cause him trouble. Settling down and possibly having kids was a distant and bittersweet idea and quite frankly Levi was almost perfectly happy being alone. He had Petra for when he got _too_ lonely and having sex with her only made him feel guilty. He didn't love her, but he knew she loved him.

Petra was a sweet girl and that's what Levi hated about her. If Levi was going to date a female he imagined her being as jaded as he. As cunning and difficult to deal with and love as he was, but that would never happen. He could never _really_ love someone, though it wasn't a bad fantasy. No one would go along with his…sexual tastes.

As Levi shrugged on his black jacket he grabbed his car keys and began heading downstairs to leave for another day of work. 'Me, the Kingpin of New Orleans, working as CEO of Corporal Clothing. What am I doing with my life?' Levi asks himself, shaking his head. He should be with his Syndicate, accepting jobs and getting _them_ done, not going to work as CEO for his _own company_.

As Levi slid into his white Ferrari, different from everyone else's in the Syndicate, he turned off the radio which Petra had turned on as he was driving her home the other day. He sighed at the women's uppityness. Just as he slid the keys into the ignition he heard a car pulling up behind him and slowly pulled his silver gun from the inside of his jacket, not revealing it. Shockingly, Auruo appeared and began banging on the window frantically. Levi rolled his eyes and rolled down the window.

"Wha-" Levi's snarky question was cut short by Auruo's out of breath explanation.

"Petra!" He said breathily. "It's Petra! She's-" Before Auruo could finish what he was saying Levi jumped out of his car, taking the keys with him and ran to Auruo's black Ferrari.

"Come on! Tell me in the car!" He yelled. Auruo ran to the car and quickly started it, pulling out of Levi's driveway.

* * *

As Petra lay in the hospital bed her neck was covered with a spongy bandage. Levi had his arms crossed as he watched her breathing through a mask and he sighed, putting his head in his hands. Auruo came back in the sterile room with two coffee cups in his hands. He sat next to Levi as Gunther and Eld leaned against the wall and watched Petra's shallow breathing.

"Will one of you please explain to me what happened?" Levi asked, not caring about the cameras that could have been in the room. Eld cleared his throat as Auruo stared, unmoving and empty at the floor.

"Let's talk outside." Eld said to Levi. Levi stood, reluctant to leave Petra with only Gunther and Auruo to watch her and make sure she was okay, but she was in a coma and apparently she was going to be out for a while. Not much could happen while he was gone, right?

When Levi and Eld got outside Eld pulled out a cigarette and began puffing on it. Levi shooed the smoke floating around him away and Eld looked down.

"It happened fast, Levi," He says and shakes his head. "No one knew what was happening and no one knows where they went."

"Stop being vague and tell me what the fuck happened." Levi snapped and Eld gulped.

"We were all sitting around the table eating. Petra had made us some breakfast and told us you were coming by later. Well, Auruo had gone to take a shower and Gunther was out getting some drinks because you were taking a while." Levi flinched at his words, knowing he probably could have prevented the present tragedy. "All we heard was knocking on the door and when Petra opened it a girl walked in. She was tall with brown hair in a short ponytail and freckles, we all recognized her as the girl from last night. When she...When she walked in she put Petra in a headlock and held a knife to her throat." Eld looked up, small tears pricking his eyes. Levi narrowed his own.

"So it was the girl with the brown hair then?" Levi asks, bitterly and Eld nods, but it turns into a shake.

"I grabbed my gun, but as soon as I did she began talking. All she said was "Message from our boss to yours:" Eld looks at Levi with wide eyes. "You started this battle and it will turn into a war. You should have fucked off when you had the chance." Eld shakes his head. "And then she whispered something into her ear right as I was about to shoot and...open fire. There were gunshots coming from behind me and I dropped to the ground as she…" Eld flinches and looks down. "Petra dropped to the ground holding her throat and I saw blood,_real blood_, _red_ blood. She was gasping and the girl was gone and all I could do was wait until the gunfire stopped. When it did I got to Petra as quick as possible and called took her out to the car. I made sure no one seen us but...by the time we got here Petra was passed out and now she hasn't woke up." Levi nods, fury raging inside him. 'I shouldn't have sent her out on that mission. I should have sent Eld and Auruo and let them work it out, let them send our message and she went and fucked up. She didn't know the risk of messing up...' Levi doesn't let any of his anger show through, but there's a new sort of determination in his eyes.

"A war?" Levi says and snorts. "I'll give them a genocide, they're not going to get away with this…" Eld nods at Levi's words.

"I hope they don't."

"What do you mean "hope"?" Levi barks as Eld puts out his cigarette and stomps on it.

"If they have enough knowledge to know just where the hell our hideout is and they know who to target, then what's keeping them from marching right up to your door and shooting a ton of military grade bullets into your head?" Levi glares at Eld and thinks about his words until he finds an explanation. And a damn good one; one Levi hadn't even realized.

"Because of fear; because of the Queenpin's fear." Eld furrows his brows. "From what Petra told me about the girl, she's young. She can't be much older than 18 or she may even be younger. That alone means we're dealing with more than just a simple girl. We're dealing with a girl who has a "good" home, a "nice family, money. A girl that's smart and knows just what the hell the streets are made of and what she's doing. She's so fixated on not letting anyone know that she's scared of _actually_ attacking me, I dare say she's scared of finding out who I am. But I have something in store for her," Levi says in a threatening tone. "I have a loaded gun in my jacket and a ghost of a conscience. When I kill her I'm going to enjoy every bit of it, but first I'm going to get her little friends. I'm going to show her just who she's dealing with." Eld stares at Levi.

"Levi…" Levi shakes his head.

"This...This is unforgivable, intolerable. I'm not going to stand for this. That shitty little brat is going to pay for the damage she's done." Eld nods.

"I know you're my boss and all but, keep this in mind Levi. You haven't witnessed how dedicated these people are to her and you haven't seen the looks in their eyes when they fight for her. Her orders are absolute and what makes her so dangerous is that she was smart enough to get a group of people outcast because of they way they acted or thought. She brought together a group of killers and let them off their chains...jail free." Levi nods at Eld's words.

"I understand."

"She's lethal and she needs to be put down. She's a rabid dog." Levi gets off the wall and heads towards his car. "Where are you going?" Eld asks and Levi looks over his shoulder with a bored expression.

"I have work today. If Petra wakes up tell her I'll come back by to see her later." Levi said, being slightly optimistic for once. Eld gives a small smile and nods.

"Alright." He says and retreats back through the hospital doors. It was only when he disappeared and Levi was in his car did he let his guard down. As he gripped the steering wheel his hands shook with anger and frustration. If only he had been there...if only he had been busy being a leader and not getting ready for _work_. He could have saved Petra, she was more than likely going to die and Levi knew that, he knew it was all his fault and he was going to take the blame, but he wasn't going to let whoever had done it off the hook. Petra, _his _Petra, had been nearly killed all because of a misunderstanding and now it was going to turn into a war.

There was no more unspoken rivalry between the Shiganshina gang and the Silver Wing Syndicate; there was a war and a war to be one by either or and Levi wasn't about to give up.


	5. That Man, Oh That Man

As Hayden walked in the small Barnes & Noble she grabbed a cup of coffee from the Starbucks inside. The warm coffee was nice on such a windy- and rare- day. She patted down her dress, feeling around for her reading glasses and when she finally found them in her coat pocket she slid them on her face slowly with one hand.

She looked at the many books and made faces of wonder as she crossed many new books in series she'd dropped a long time ago; when things had become hectic, but this was Hayden's favorite past time. Reading and drinking coffee as she did so. Hayden walked past the romance section and picked up a book she'd heard a lot about. The book title read: _The Selection_. She opened the book and began reading over the page, quickly taking an interest in the barely explained main character.

Hayden quickly made her way to the cash register and paid for the book and admired it's gorgeous cover for a few moments before she went upstairs and began scanning back over the books. She stood there for at least 15 minutes looking over everything she had missed before and when she was done she sighed seeing nothing else that interested her. As she was backing up she bumped into a someone and with a yelp they both fell backwards.

Hayden rubbed her head and groaned as she rolled over on her knees. Her coffee had spilled all over the floor, but more importantly her book had gotten in the brown liquid and she grunted. She looked over at the man on the ground and was flooded with guilt as she thought of saving her book before she offered him a hand. 'The books ruined anyway.' She convinced herself.

She leaned over the man worriedly and pressed her small hands to her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped. "I didn't mean to-" The man got up with a sigh and dusted himself off.

"Whatever." He said. When he got a closer look at Hayden his lips stopped moving and his eyes went blank. Hayden blushed under his gaze.

"Uh…" She began, standing on her own. The man's sharp, grey eyes returned to their hard look and he frowned.

"Watch where you're going, brat." He said looking down at the front of his now coffee covered white button-up. Hayden scrambled to catch up to him as he began walking off.

"Wait!" She called to him and he turned, giving her an annoyed look. "I-" She said, looking down shyly. "Let me pay for the dry cleaning on that shirt. Or something! Anything! I didn't mean to spill that coffee on you, it was-" The man furrowed his already furrowed brows and shook his head.

"It's fine," He said. "It's not like this shirt cost a million fucking dollars, kid." Hayden gulped as she stared into the eyes of the man. Something about him was alluring, dark and alluring...And Hayden loved it. His black hair was parted and the back was neatly shaved, while his grey eyes were sharp, beautiful and deadly. He was slightly taller than Hayden (shocking!), but still with a small and muscular stature.

Hayden shook her head conspicuously and began digging around in her purse. She pulled out 20 dollars and held it out to the beautiful and ferocious looking man in front of her.

"Just...just take it, please," She begged him. The man rolled his eyes and snatched the money.

"Since you're obviously not going to let me leave without taking something from you." Hayden blushed and laughed lightly.

"No, I just don't like being the cause of bad things and not paying the price." It was true...for the most part. Hayden didn't like feeling like she had caused something to go wrong or like she was a burden on someone, so when things like this happened (which they often did) she always made sure she paid for it. She knew that her orders to kill that one girl were going to come back on her even, but she didn't mind. Levi raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Well then maybe you should be more careful, you shitty brat." Hayden smiled at his language and nodded.

"I'll make sure I improve." She said and smiled. The man's cold demeanor warmed up just a little at Hayden's bright smile and he grunted.

"Good for you." And that was it. He walked off leaving Hayden alone and in shock. For some reason something inside her screamed "No, don't let him leave!" but then there was a strange feeling coming from her stomach telling her to never get near that man again...but he was so damn _tempting_.

Hayden shook all thoughts of the rude man from her mind and began cleaning up the mess she'd made. She grabbed her empty coffee cup and threw it in the trash and then took her book and tried to shake as much of the liquid off of it's pages as she could. In the end it didn't work very well and only got on her expensive dress. She sighed, giving up and threw the book in the trash too.

When Hayden got to her car she quickly cranked it up and checked her phone before pulling off. She seen a message from Annie and quickly opened it.

_From: Annie_

_The girl still hasn't woken up. She'll be in a coma for a while...her name's Petra Ral. _

Hayden sighed at the informational text and her fingers began to fly across the touch screen keyboard.

_To: Annie_

_Alright, good job to all of you. Be prepared and be careful!_

And then send. Hayden set the phone down and pulled out of her parking spot. As she drove down the parking lot it began to rain and she seen a slightly familiar figure standing in the rain next to their white Ferrari.

Hayden slyly pulled up next to the man she bumped into in Barnes & Noble. He had an irritated look on his face (per the usual) as Hayden rolled her window down. She smiled wide.

"Hey!" She yelled over the rain. The man sighed heavily and nodded.

"What?" He called back. Hayden motioned to her car.

"Do you uh...wanna ride? I can take you home?" The man shook his head and turned away.

"No, I'll call Triple A." Hayden twiddled with her thumbs on the steering wheel for a moment. She was determined to find out more about this man; _she_ had to man up.

"There's no telling how long they'll take to her here...A-And plus! You still need someone to drive you home, right?"

"I have someone on speed dial, so can you please go away?" No matter how much the man pleaded with her to leave him, she stayed. Hayden sighed, but the look on her face only became more hardened.

"So, you're telling me you want to sit in this rain and wait for Triple A to get here and _then_ wait for you friend to come and pick you up?" Levi sighs, putting a slender hand to his forehead. He shakes his head and walks over to the passenger side of Hayden's car.

As he sat down, he nestled into the leather seat and then put on his seatbelt. Hayden raised an eyebrow at the strange look on the man's face.

"I don't trust a girl who looks no older than 14 to drive me home...safely." Hayden puts the car in drive.

"Then you wouldn't have gotten in the car and look at you now." The man shook his head.

"No, I got in the car because you made a good point, _not_ because I trust you with my fucking life." Hayden cocked her head to the side as she began driving.

"Hmm, I guess you _do_ make a point…" She said. "Oh! By the way my name is Hayden," She pulls out her phone (nearly making the man beside her sweat with worry) and scrolled through it, tapping on options and whatnot. She held the phone out to the man beside her. "Put my number in your phone just in case you ever need anything." The man sneered, taking the phone.

"I highly doubt I'm going to need anything from a perky brat like you." Hayden only smiles.

"You never know…"

"Levi." The man finished and Hayden's smile only widens.

"Levi," She says and the man shivers discreetly. "I like that man!" She says, turning a sharp corner.

"Thanks, I guess." Levi grumbles. Hayden nods and turns on her blinker, staring blankly at the road ahead of her. Levi was wrong in his thinking about her driving; she was actually pretty good at it. As he finished placing her number in his phone he gave her the iPhone back and she opened the middle console separating her and Levi.

As Levi glanced in the console he saw Hayden put down her phone right next to a bottle of unopened Champagne. She caught him looking and quickly slammed the console shut and looked back at Levi with a sorry smile. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that…"

"Is that yours?" Levi asks her and she freezes.

"N-no, I-I mean, I keep it in here for my friends. T-they like-"

"You're not a good liar." Levi says and Hayden's expression darkens. "What is such a young brat doing drinking and driving? Do your parents have _no_ idea what you do in your freetime?" Hayden shrugs and continues looking forward.

"I'm almost 18…" She says and clears her throat. "Besides, my parents don't usually have time to coddle me, I have a younger sister and an older brother who both need more attention than I do." Levi nods as Hayden grabs a cigarette from the small port in front of the two.

"_And_ you smoke?" Levi asks in disgust. Hayden's face twists into worry.

"I'm sorry! Are you allergic or something? I can just wait-" Levi shakes his head and looks out his window.

"No, no, I just don't...like the smell...or the smoke for that matter." Levi mumbles and Hayden lights up, taking a long drag. "Take a left here." Hayden does as she's told and soon enough she's in the long driveway of an elegant, and quite large home. Her jaw drops at the sight and she blows out some smoke.

"Wow…" Levi opens his door and steps outside. Hayden rolls down the window as Levi leans down.

"Thanks for the ride, brat." Levi hands Hayden the money she gave him in Barnes & Noble. "Consider s even you shitty little thing." Hayden smiles and takes the money.

"Even, my friend." Levi's face drops at her words.

"We're not friends, we're acquaintances and for your well being I think we should stay that way." Without another word Levi turns and walks to his front door. He takes out a ring of keys and inserts one into the small slot on the door as Hayden begins backing out of his driveway, still unable to take her eyes off the man as he walked inside.


	6. I Can Taste The Victory

When Levi got home the first thing he did was take a shower, the car could wait. While he was in the shower the one thing he thought strange was that he couldn't get Hayden out of his mind. It was obvious she wasn't the average female teenager; she didn't worry about clothing or her nails. She didn't check her phone every five minutes, if anything she stayed away from her phone as much as possible.

Levi was sure Hayden could have any guy she wanted. She was short (even managing to be shorter than Levi), with an hourglass figure and beautiful, long, wavy, sandy brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She looked like the embodiment of perfection and she lingered in Levi's mind.

As Levi stepped out of the shower he wrapped a white towel around his waist and walked out into his living room, looking at his white and gray Siberian Husky laying on the loveseat. He heard a faint ringing and looked over to see his phone lit up in between the couch cushions. Levi quickly grabbed it and read the name of the caller. 'Hayden?' Levi thought staring at the name. A strange twinge went through Levi, but he quickly repressed it and answered the phone.

"What, brat?" He said rudely into the phone. He heard Hayden's small voice laughing on the other line.

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if you'd got your car yet." Levi sighs and sits down on the couch trying to act as if he was annoyed with her when in all honesty he thought it nice to have someone checking on him...or his car.

"No, brat, not yet. I'm hanging up." Levi said and took the phone away from his ear.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He heard Hayden yell. "Don't hang up yet! I have a question!" Levi put the phone back to his ear.

"What now?"

"Um...I, uh…I was wondering…"

"Spit it out already kid, I don't have time for this." And it was true, Levi didn't have time for this. He had something important to attend to in…Levi looked at the clock on the wall above him. 'Ten minutes.' He reminded himself.

"Do you maybe uh...wanna go out for coffee tomorrow?" She asked and Levi snorted.

"No." 'Yes.' He mentally scolded himself for his inner reply. Levi did want to go out and have coffee with the girl; get to know her more, get closer to her and maybe even become friends. It had been a long time since Levi had made a friend who wasn't involved in his line of work. But that was the problem. He wasn't about to risk the life of a teenage girl all for an hour or so of fun, Levi had enemies and they were bound to find out who he was one day. What if they ever went after Hayden? No, Levi was smarter than to make relationships like this with people. Hence why he still didn't have a girlfriend.

Hayden made a guttural noise over the phone.

"Why?" She asked, persistently.

"Because I don't have time." Levi lied. "And you're how old again? 17? Hell no." Hayden sighed and when she spoke again Levi could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, well, maybe some other time then?" Levi cleared his suddenly swollen throat. He couldn't say no to that voice, it was tempting. _She_ was tempting...and illegal.

"I...Whatever. Maybe next week sometime." Levi caved and almost slapped himself. Hayden squealed.

"Yay!" She yelled. "Alright, I'll call you back next week and we can arrange something." Levi nodded even though he knew Hayden couldn't see him. He cursed himself for putting his number in her phone; it was for an "in case of emergency" reason, not a "call me when you want to hang out" reason.

"Bye, brat." Hayden made a noise of pure happiness.

"Bye grumpy!" Levi almost smiled, but then the line went dead and he frowned once more. Hayden's voice was no longer talking and for some reason -some incredibly odd reason- he felt empty. He shook his head trying to knock Hayden out of his head and ran upstairs. When he got to his room he quickly put on a red button up and pushed the sleeves up so they were around his elbows. He put on a pair of jeans and shrugged on a black jacket after slipping on some nice, black shoes. He ran back downstairs and checked his phone seeing the message from Eld already there.

_From: Eld_

_He's here._

Levi ran out the door and Auruo was already pulling up in the driveway. Levi quickly got in the black Ferrari and Auruo pulled out looking depressed.

"How's Petra?" Levi asked. Auruo shook his head.

"She's alright, I guess. The doctor hasn't really told us-" Before Auruo could finish he bit his tongue (probably from all the worry) and a bit of blood ran from his mouth to his chin. Levi sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot." He snapped and handed Auruo a napkin. Auruo dabbed his face with the napkin and sighed, slumping down in the driver's seat.

"Ugh…" He groaned and Levi crossed his arms.

"Shut up, we're all worried about her, but don't start feeling bad for yourself on the job. You accepted this fate and now you have to go through with it. Petra knew that too…" Levi trails off as Auruo takes a turn off the road and into a small, wooded area. There are no restaurants or buildings here, only a large march and trees.

Auruo takes the keys out of the ignition and frowns.

"I don't like this feeling I'm getting." He says and Levi nods.

"For once I agree with you. I wonder what this idiot wants now." As the two get out of the car they walk into the woods and keep going until they reach the familiar marsh where they always meet their broker, Dot Pixis. The two of them hear footsteps coming from the left and they both turn to see Pixis and Eld walking towards them.

"Ah!" Pixis says, holding his arms out to Levi in the darkness. Levi backs up and Pixis shakes his head, putting his arms down. "Levi, it's so nice to see you again."

"You act like I haven't seen you in forever. I saw you three days ago." Pixis nods and grabs a bottle from the side of his belt taking a long swig of it. When he puts it down he lets out a big "ah" and Levi grunt, his eye twitching. "Can we get on with this Pixis?" He snaps. Pixis nods.

"Well, according to what we've found so far, the person leaking info to the Rose Police Force is definitely from the Shiganshina gang. All other gangs in the surrounding area have been questioned and properly...taken care of and no traitors were found within the inner workings. From what Erwin has been going on about the broker is only giving out small bits of information, but they're becoming more and more centered around you and your identity." Levi begins to open his mouth and Pixis holds up a finger. "_But_, now they have been leaking information about their own gang as well as hints as to who the leader is. Erwin has said it's in exchange for protection so they won't get thrown in jail for participating in a murder, but alas, he says nothing about the actual person. We don't even get to know their gender." Levi nods.

"This would be so much easier if they would leak the leader of the Shiganshina gang so we could quickly dispose of them and be done with it. But I know I would be next since the traitor apparently already knows who I am." Pixis nods in agreement with Levi.

"The Queenpin, she's a tricky one. But I do think she's at a small disadvantage since it's clear she has no idea why you let them attack her and her gang on the streets. And you were so close...no one got a clear view of her?" Levi shakes his head and looks down.

"No, she was covered by Marco."

"Ah, I see. He's how you found out those people were in her gang in the first place, am I correct?" Levi nods.

"Yes, Auruo seen him murdering someone and giving them a warning from the Shiganshina gang. It's hard to miss a boy like that on the streets. And he was reckless. His name was heard and eventually it brought about his demise, the little shit." Pixis laughs lightly.

"You're so jaded Levi." Levi shrugs.

"I really don't care...anything else for us?" Levi's stomach was already churning at the new news. He didn't want to hear anything else, but he knew it was coming.

"If we don't figure out who the Queenpin is before Erwin does then we're all going to fall. More importantly we need to get ahold of each of the Shiganshina gang members and find which one is leaking info and how she's getting _our_ information. There has to be someone behind the scenes giving it to her, but I don't know who would be doing it." Levi nods.

"True," He looks up. "Fine then, war has been declared. Therefore this problem should be solved soon. I'll kill them all, every single one of them." Pixis smiles but Levi can't see him in the dark.

"Careful now Levi, don't go underestimating the girl just because you know she's young. She's a wounded animal with some strong connections and there's no telling what she's going to do right now. I know that stunt she pulled with Petra wasn't really expected and look at you all now...grieving." Levi balls his hands into fists at the thought of Petra in the hospital. Pixis was right, as much as Levi hated to admit it, the man in front of him was right. The Queenpin was strong and unexpected; undoubted in her orders and with an impressive group of killers surrounding her. It was going to be hard finding out who she was, but Levi was going to be the one to do it.

As Hayden laid in her bed all she could think about was the alluring man she'd met earlier in the day. Levi...his name was Levi, he was much older than her, he was rude, blunt and snide, he was magnificent. At least to Hayden anyways. 

When she had gotten home the first thing her mother asked her was why she had such a stupid grin on her face and knowing her mother would freak out if Hayden would have told her about Levi she went with the safer approach and said she got a cute boy's number. It had shocked Hayden a great deal when she looked in her phone and seen Levi's number, but she didn't mind. 

When she had gotten to her room she debated whether she should call him or not; he didn't seem like the type to like phone calls and Hayden wasn't ready -supposed- to be in a relationship. It was too much work and not something she could afford. She would be constantly putting his life in danger.

But she couldn't stay away.

Before she could stop herself she was calling Levi and the phone rang for so long that Hayden was actually going to hang up, but before she got the chance to another voice came in on the other line. At first she was shocked when she heard Levi's rude "hello" and it was hard to get her words out, but when she finally found them she was coming up with a last minute plan.

Before she knew it they had a date set up for next week...maybe not a date, but a nice outing, Hayden was sure. She fell back on her bed happily and mentally slapped herself for planning something like this. It was too good for her -Levi was too good for her. Everything in this world was too good for her. Without thinking Hayden pulled out her phone and began to text Annie.

_To: Annie_

_What's the latest on that girl? _

It took Annie no time to get back to her boss.

_From: Annie_

_Still in a coma, probably will be for a while...want me to make sure the job gets done instead? It might be the safer approach. _

Hayden pondered this thought in her head for a while. That girl, she had a family, parents who loved her and maybe siblings or even her own child. Marco had none of the above, he had his gang and they were grieving for him...he wouldn't want another person to be taken from their family, would he? Hayden shook her head.

_To: Annie_

_No, don't, not yet. What room is she in?_

_From: Annie_

_Room 806, don't do anything drastic. That's our job._

Hayden smiled at Annie's warning. She quietly got up from her bed, careful not to wake anyone up in the house (the floorboards squeaked). She pulled on some pants and a tank top and quietly snuck downstairs. When she got there (to her surprise) her brother was sitting in their mother's rocking chair reading a book. The lamp above him illuminated the room. David looked at Hayden.

"Where are you going this late?" Hayden sighed.

"To see a friend." She lied grabbing her car keys. She began wondering if David was going to tell their parents.

"You're turning into a replica of Danni." Hayden went rigid at the name of her elder sister. She swallowed.

"You have no business talking about her." Hayden spat.

"Why not? Because she was your favorite? Or because you know what I'm saying is true?" Hayden shook her head and walked closer to David.

"David, our family brought you in and you've been nothing but a burden on us." Hayden snapped, tears burning in her eyes. "For God's Sake we don't even know who's son you are! Dad won't tell us what whore he was sleeping with to have you!" David stood, quick as lightning and Hayden felt a burning sensation on her left cheek. She put her fingers to her face and turn to look back at David. His face was bright red and his breathing heavy.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you're talking about! I was the first born, _I'm _mom's only _real_ son!" Hayden snorted and rubbed her cheek.

"Bullshit!" Hayden shouted. "You don't even look like mom like Kara and I do...like Danni did." 'She's not dead.' Hayden convinced herself. It had been only two years ago that their older sister, Danielle had ran away. She'd gotten fed up with their parents and just...left. Hayden couldn't deny, Danni was her favorite of all her siblings. She understood Hayden in a way no one else did, she knew what Hayden did and supported her in her decisions. Her family had filed many reports on Danni, but nothing had turned up; she had been declared dead within the confines of her old family.

"I do too!" David yelled, delusional. David was another lost cause of the family. Before any of the other children had been born there was David; the child of yet another whore their father had slept with. Whether it had been while him and Hayden's mother was married or not was unclear, but either way she'd taken him in and he hadn't taken much of a liking to the family. Hayden had always speculated that if Danni was dead it was because of David, everything was because of David...most of the time.

Before the two could continue their arguing they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and both looked behind them to see their father. Hayden sighed, frustrated and began unlocking the the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going?" Her father asked, groggily.

"Probably off to go hoeing around like Danni did...or maybe she's going to get high since she can't seem to stop. Maybe she'll get drunk and try to drive and take a burden off-" Their father looked at David and shook his head.

"What is _wrong_ with you two? You're brother and sister-"

"Don't call that caveman my brother!" Hayden shouted. Soon her mother was coming down the stairs.

"_What_ is going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Hayden, where are you going? It's what? 12 o'clock?" Hayden shook her head.

"I'm leaving." Her mother gave her that "the fuck did you just say?" look and Hayden looked down.

"Hayden's addicted to drugs!" David said and everyone turned to look at him. The room went silent and an unbreakable tension filled the room. "And she's an alcoholic. I think she's a drug _dealer_ too. Just like her crack head sister was." Hayden's mind was racing. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure her family could her the thumping. She was more than mad; she'd reached her limit and she was ready to kill her half-brother.

"_Shut the fuck up_." Hayden said, looking at David. "Is Danielle all you can bring up, you dumb fuck?! Is she _so_ fucking imprinted in your mind that she's all you can think about? Are you that fucking infatuated with your half-sister? I wouldn't be surprised if you'd raped and killed her, asshole." Hayden's mother gasped and her father's face went red.

"No, Amy, tell her something!" He yelled at his wife and she looked at him and his son.

"You're telling me you brought up my daughter's dead sister? My dead _child_?" She says, shocked. "You have some nerve! I brought you into this house, I trusted and loved you, but just how fucked up are you?!" Hayden grinned at her mother's words. 'She always has my back...' Hayden thinks. "And she's your daughter too Clark!" She yells at Hayden's father. "I can't believe this." She breathes out. She points at Hayden. "I can understand your anger, Hayden. Go, if you want to leave then do it, but please, her mother paused. "Be careful, don't do anything that will cause you to not come back home." Hayden's face dropped as she stared at her mother. She was being serious. "I can see when you come home...messed up. Please, try, for me." Hayden couldn't form words, her mother did notice her. She did know Hayden was there and she did know Hayden had problems.

Hayden nodded.

"Fine." She says walking back upstairs. Before she could she felt a firm hand on her arm and it jerked her back. She heard a pop in her shoulder and looked back to see her father with his hand on her arm. A memory of Eren drunk flashed in her mind and she turned. She slammed her free wrist into her father's face and his head hit the wall beside him as he let go of her arm. "That's for you and your fucktard son, get the fuck out of my life. You're a joke." She looked to her mother and she smiled, nodding for Hayden to go on.

The yelling only continued as Hayden softly woke up Kara. Kara's green eyes opened and she rubbed them.

"Wha-" Hayden didn't allow Kara to finish.

"If you _ever_ need me, call me. Close your ears and try and go back to sleep." Hayden could see the fear in Kara's eyes, but the young girl nodded and put her small hands to her ears. Hayden ran to her room, grabbed a bag and began filling it with clothing and as many shoes as she could fit. She got as much as she could from her room, coming back was no longer an option. This house was too much for her. She went back into Kara's room to check on the younger as she heard a shriek from her mother and she closed her eyes, wanting to help the small woman.

She ran downstairs and looked back once more to see her mother on the floor holding her cheek and her father above her. David was in the back with his arms over his head and there was glass all over the floor around him. Hayden shook her head as she ran out into the night making sure she had her phone and keys.

Her fingers worked quickly to strap herself into the driver's seat. She stuck the keys in the ignition as her father ran outside. She pulled out of the driveway as fast as possible and then they were off.

Levi had been laying in his bed for what must have been an hour thinking of his reply to Hayden.

"How could I say yes?" He asked himself in the dark. He stared out his window at the moon and wondered what it would be like up in the sky all the time. Out in space, no one to bother you...no phones ringing constantly...no phones at all. Levi almost smiled at the thought.

As he closed his eyes he felt his dog shift on the bed at his feet. He looked at him and raised an eyebrow as the dog's head shot up.

"What?" He asked the dog as he started barking. He heard someone knocking downstairs and he grabbed his gun as he walked got up from his bed. He quickly walked downstairs and looked through the peephole of the door checking who was at the door without making a noise. It was storming outside as it had been all day and Levi gasped at who was standing outside. Hayden stood outside, soaked.

Levi quickly opened the door hiding the gun in the waistband of his pants and motioned for Hayden to come in. She stepped inside and Levi stopped her before she could sit down and ran to get a towel. Hayden took it with shaking hands and her wrapped it around her.

"T-Thanks." Her teeth chattered as she spoke. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, let me go get you some clothes," Levi ran back upstairs, setting his gun back on his nightstand and grabbed a t-shirt and some pants for Hayden. When he walked back downstairs Hayden was shaking almost uncontrollably. Levi stared at her for a moment, standing there, shaking, helpless and for some reason all her could think about was her lips. Her beautiful, full, pink lips.

Levi shook himself out of his daze as Hayden looked up at him with wide, dark blue eyes. Levi handed her the clothes and she pointed to the hall.

"I-Is there a-a bathroom?" She asked and Levi nodded.

"First room on the right." Hayden nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom, turning the light on and closing the door. As she changed Levi wandered around the living room. Was this a joke? Why was Hayden here? And more importantly why was there a huge hand print on the side of her face? Had someone hit her? Was she running away from something?

Levi looked up as he heard the bathroom door open and he seen Hayden walk out with only the t-shirt on.

"I don't really n-need the pants." She said. As she walked in front of Levi he seen she didn't need the pants. The t-shirt went down to her thighs and she looked comfortable enough. The towel was hanging loosely on her head and Levi sighed.

"Why are you here?" Hayden wrapped her arms around herself under Levi's intense glare.

"My parents kind of...kicked me out. Or actually more like I left." Hayden explains and Levi shakes his head.

"Why?" This time Hayden didn't reply, only looked away. "Whatever." Levi said, defeated. "How long will you be here?" This was not good. He wasn't supposed to have other people living with him, someone always ended up hurt. Hayden shrugged.

"I swear, I'll only b-be here for a-a day or t-two." She said waving her hands around. Levi nodded.

"Fine, I think three days is the most I can do for you." Why had he said that? She'd said one or two? A day or two longer? No. What was he saying? Hayden nodded.

"Thanks." She said, quietly. This wasn't Hayden. Levi stared at the mark on her face.

"Who hit you?" He asked. Hayden gulped.

"My brother," She said quietly. Levi felt a strange fury inside of him at her reply.

"He _hit_ you?" Levi asks and Hayden nods, looking up at him. "What the fuck kind of man is he? Did you hit him back? Shit, you should have killed him." Levi said.

"Levi-"

"I would have beat his ass. I should go beat his ass. How dare he-"

"Levi!" Hayden shouted. She shook her head. "I'm fine, it'll get handled when I go back home, can I just...go to sleep?" Levi looked down and nodded.

"Right, yeah brat, the guest room is on the third floor." Hayden nodded.

"Thanks." She said, turning to leave. 'I hope she can find something to eat in the morning." Levi thinks. As Hayden walks up the stairs Levi watches her move less enthusiastically than usual and frowns. He can't help but wonder what happened. If only he knew. 


	7. Undeniably

**Soooo, this is more of a Levi POV chapter with some fluff in it and also a kind of *secrets revealed* chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think with a review and also favorite and like it! Next chapter is probably gonna be a little actiony and it should be posted soon, thanks for reading!**

* * *

When Hayden woke up she laid in bed and stared at the walls around her. All the windows in the room were bringing in an unreal amount of sunlight and it was beginning to hurt Hayden's eyes. She closed them once more and sighed, putting her arm over her face.

The events of the previous night came flooding back into her memory and she groaned. 'I am _never_ going back home.' She thought. She felt the side of her face and it was painful to touch. She stood and walked to the bathroom connected to the nice guest room and examined her cheek. It was a mangled, ugly mess of blues and purples. Using makeup to cover that was going to be impossible. She looked down at her bruised arm and began looking for something to cover it up with in the bathroom.

When she found nothing after ten minutes she gave up and looked through the medicines hiding behind the mirror above the sink. Hayden was tempted to take a few, but decided against it thinking Levi may need them. She went into the guest room and seen her bag was sitting in her room. Levi must have gotten it from her car earlier or later last night. Hayden dug through the bag and found her bottle of strawberry shortcake vodka. She took a long drink of it and set it back in her bag, making sure to put it at the bottom just in case Levi was one of those people who looked through their guests stuff.

Hayden found her phone and checked it, seeing five missed messages from Annie and a few from Ymir.

_From: Annie 8:40am_

_Hey, do we have anything to do today?_

_From: Annie 10:04am _

_Hey, I just stopped by and your mom said she didn't know where you were. Are you okay? _

_From: Annie 10:45_

_If you don't answer any of my texts by 3:00 I'm tracing your phone and coming to find you. _

_From: Annie 12:00_

_Are you dead? _

_From: Annie 2:32_

_Omg. _

Hayden smiled at the missed texts and began typing. She only had five minutes left before Annie came looking.

_To: Annie_

_Sorry, sorry, I was asleep. I'm fine, just at a friends. _

She scrolled through her messages from Ymir.

_From: Ymir_

_Look, I know this is weird cause I don't really text you, but there are two pretty important things you need to know. One: A cop came questioning me today and two: Petra's waking up. _

On her way to the hospital Hayden decided to stop by and get something quick to eat. Levi hadn't been home and she wasn't about to cook for just herself. This was something she should have gave Annie the okay to do last night. She should have told her to take care of Petra. But now it was daytime and she was beginning to wake up. She knew Petra had seen her. They had made eye contact.

As she grabbed her snack from the snack machine she began listening to her heels click as she walked down the halls. She had her scarf wrapped around her head and sunglasses on so no one was able to tell who she was. She had worn all black, excluding her boots which were beige. Her gun was tucked in her right boot and her knife was in her jacket pocket.

This wasn't supposed to be a bloody job, but things happen.

As Hayden neared room 806 she heard a faint voice talking.

"How have you been doing?" The man's voice sounded familiar.

"G-good, kind of sore, b-but good." A female voice replied. Was it Petra? Who was the man? Was she going to have to wait? She peeked her head in the door, taking her sunglasses off and watched as the familiar orange haired woman spoke to an even more familiar man. Hayden gasped and turned quickly as Levi looked back at her.

"What brat?" He asked and Hayden closed her eyes, thinking he was speaking to her.

"Nothing, I thought...I thought I seen someone. It was nothing." Petra replied.

"You aren't hallucinating, are you?" Petra let out a crackly laugh and then coughed.

"No, no. I'm fine." Levi cleared his throat.

"Well then, I guess I should be going now."

"Oh, wait!" Petra exclaims.

"What?"

"When can I get back to work?" Levi snorts.

"No time soon in that condition...get better soon." Hayden can just feel Petra's smile and she frowns. She didn't like this. What work was she talking about? Was she in league with Levi? She heard footsteps and quickly began making her way out of the hall.

When Hayden got back to Levi's place sh noticed for the first time just how incredibly clean it was. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight and the house smelled almost like the hospital did with more of a sanitized scent.

As soon as she went upstairs she was greeted by a large dog. She squealed at the sight and ran away as fast as she could.

"Oh shit!" She screamed as the front door opened. Then she began freaking out more. She couldn't look like this when Levi walked in, he was sure to think she was doing something sneaky. She quickly hopped onto one of the steps and ran to the guest room. She took off her clothes and put on the t-shirt Levi had given her last night and threw the sunglasses and scarf elsewhere in the room. Unfortunately the dog had followed her up to the room. Hayden screamed once more and the dog began barking at her loudly. She ran onto the bed, unable to form words.

"What the fuck are you screaming about, brat?" Levi asked walking up to the guest room. His usual frown was etched onto his face and he was undoing his tie (which Hayden found oddly sexy).

"D-d-d-dog!" Hayden yelled and Levi let out a humorless laugh.

"You're scared of dogs?" He asked calling the dog over to him. "Come here boy," He whistled. The dog walked over to Levi, stopping it's barking. Levi scratched it behind the ears. "Good Heichou." Hayden furrowed her brows.

"Heichou?" She asked. Levi nodded.

"Problem?" Hayden shook her head at Levi's glare. He looked down and seen her arm was wrapped in gauze. "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked. Hayden froze up.

"N-nothing." She replied.

"If there was nothing wrong with it then you wouldn't have fucking wrapped it in gauze." Levi walked over to her, helping her off the bed and unwrapped the bandages around her slender arm. He furrowed his brows. "What the fuck…" Hayden quickly pulls her arm away. "Who did that to you?" As Hayden looks away Levi sees her cheek and shakes his head.

"No one."

"So you did it to yourself?" Levi asks sarcastically. "Fuck that."

"My brother and my dad!" Hayden shouts. "There, now will you stop asking me about it?" Levi stares at her in shock. Hayden doesn't yell. Not from what he'd seen. Levi was pushing her into an uncomfortable corner.

"Sorry, sorry, I guess curiosity got the best of me." Levi said backing away from Hayden. She stood at the foot of the bed and nodded.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have yelled." She looks down. "I mean, you're being kind enough to house me and feed me and-"

"Don't worry about it." Levi cuts her off and she looks at him with wide eyes. Wide, broken eyes.

"Thank you." She says and Levi sighs, annoyed.

"You're welcome, brat, now will you please get ready so we can go grab some food?" Hayden smiles and nods. Before she stand she freezes. "What now?" She points to Heichou.

"C-can you take the dog with you?" Levi laughs lightly.

"Wow, scared of dogs?" Hayden nods.

"A little." Levi shakes his head and calls to the dog as he walks out of the guest room and downstairs.

As they rode in the car Hayden sighed, looking out the window.

"What you little shit?" Levi asks. Hayden puts her fingers on the radio and presses a button. Levi groans as Arianna Grande and Iggy Azalea's voices begin blasting through the speakers in his car. Hayden smiles and begins wiggling around in her seat.

"It was just so dull in here! You need some life added to this car!" She exclaims over the music and Levi shakes his head.

"It was lively enough before you got here…" Hayden keeps dancing in her seat despite Levi's words. She looked nice today. A light pink sundress that complimented her light tan and a pair of nude high heels. Levi heard his phone beep and he picked it up seeing a text from Eld.

_From: Eld  
Tonight. There's a member of her gang going to Club Sina. They might be our little tattle tale._

Levi sighed, setting his phone down.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"I have somewhere to be tonight." Hayden nodded.

"Well, be careful." She said and Levi stared at her as they came to a stop at a red light. Hayden caught him staring and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

"No one ever tells me to be careful." Hayden's face goes pale.

"I didn't mean to offend you! Or suggest that you were...you know...doing something." Levi shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just mean it's strange because-" There was a honk behind him and he looked up, seeing the light had turned green. "Oh…" Levi pressed the gas and the car lurched forward.

"Oo! Levi!" Hayden says and Levi looks at her.

"What. brat?"

"Go to the grocery store!" She says, excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because I wanna cook tonight...I mean, if it's not too much money. I'll get the cheapest stuff I can find-" Levi sighed and cut her off with a hand.

"Fine, fine, we'll go to the grocery store, but if your cooking taste like shit…" Levi warned and Hayden laughed.

"It won't, I promise." She got quiet. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's your job?" Levi tensed up and out of the corner of his eye her seen Hayden eying him harder than usual. Assessing him. Levi snorted.

"I'm the CEO of Corporal Clothing." He states. Hayden's face lights up.

"Really?!" She asks, her previous guard lowering. "My dad works there! I think he's the...President?" Levi sighed and almost banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Not that idiot, Clark?" Hayden nods and Levi shakes his head. How could Clark grab his daughter so hard he bruised her? How could he hurt someone as caring as Hayden? What had she done to him? How could he run a child off from her family like her did? Levi's anger spiked and he felt himself getting warmer. It was only when Hayden pressed a warm hand to Levi's forehead did he snap back to reality.

"Levi, are you okay?" She asks, worried. Levi nodded and blinked a few times, turning into Lowes.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had a hot flash." Hayden made a face.

"How old are you?" Levi looked at her with and curled his lip.

"...34." Hayden gasped and grabbed her heart. Levi rolled his eyes at her dramatization of shock.

"Holy shit!" She yelled and Levi's head quickly snapped around to look at her. By the time he did she had already covered her own mouth and was staring at him. She laughed awkwardly. "Haha, sorry about that. Sometimes I go overboard and I...I don't know. Things that I don't mean just come out and then I start rambling because I get nervous and I just, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" A vein popped out of Levi's head.

"Shh!" He hissed. "Shh! Shh! Shh! I don't care if you cuss, I really don't give a fuck what you say, but stop rambling. I can't take rambling." They stayed silent for a few moments.

"...So I can stop holding my tongue?" Hayden asks and Levi sighs.

"Yes, you can stop...you fucking brat." Levi mumbled that last bit.

By the time they got home Levi had to go back out to the car four times just to get all the groceries and when he was done Hayden was already inside cooking. There was water boiling in a large pot on the stove and she put some pasta in the water.

"What the fuck are you cooking?" Levi asked, looking over her shoulder. She turned not knowing Levi was so close and her face ended up right in Levi's chest. She backed up as quick as possible. As Levi looked down he seen the deep red color already setting in on her face.

"I-I-I-I-" She stuttered and Levi's eye twitched though he couldn't deny the small twinge of happiness he felt. She had been so close to him, touching him even, he wanted more of that. More of her. "Alfredo. I'm making a-alfredo. The chicken will take too long to cook so it's only pasta, alfredo sauce and peas." Levi nodded and went looking in the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and Hayden gulped.

As Levi poured himself a glass Hayden looked down, tense. Levi took a sip of his drink knowing it was going to take a while to get drunk. 'Fuck tolerance.' He thought. Hayden looked away.

"The fucks wrong with you, brat?" Levi asked Hayden. She gulped.

"N-nothing."

"I know it's something...stop telling me shits nothing." She nodded and stirred the pasta and quickly grabbed a pan pouring alfredo sauce in it.

"I mean, I don't really wanna talk about it…" She said, stirring.

"Well, it's my house and I wanna know if you're an addict." Levi was just joking. Just saying it, he didn't mean what he'd said, but the way Hayden's arm dropped told Levi all he needed to know. The spoon clattered to the floor.

"I…" She was at a loss for words. "I won't drink it, I swear." She whispered. She dropped to the floor and picked up the spoon. She refused to look up at Levi. "I-I….Sorry." She said as she went over to the sink and began washing the spoon (in quite an unsanitary fashion, Levi noted). "I really won't drink it." Levi stared at Hayden in shock. There was no way a girl like her, bright as the sun, was battling something as dark as addiction. Levi just couldn't believe it. He set his glass down and walked over to Hayden.

"Are you really an alcoholic?" She was quiet for a moment as she shut the water off.

"I was a crackhead about a year ago, but I got off it really quick. Then I started smoking, which I still do, and then my parents...they took me to the doctor because I was depressed and I was prescribed Xanax and you can probably guess what happened. Then it was amphetamines, whatever I could get from people I would take it, and acid!" She exclaimed, shaking. "I did acid almost everyday, I loved not thinking about my family, my ex," She cringed, but smiled. "And now, I can't stop-"

"Hayden," Levi said, but she kept talking.

"And sometimes when I get lonely I go on the street and I-" She stops and puts a hand to her face.

"What?" Levi shakes her by the shoulders. "No, just stop." The two stay quiet for a while. "Tell me, how badly are you addicted?" As if that question hadn't been answered yet. "I need to know what you're on." Hayden looks down.

"Uh...pills, more specifically Xanax and speed, crack cocaine, alcohol, nicotine," The list went on and on and Levi stared at the young girl in near horror. Her eyes were filled with shame and sadness; anger and hatred, there was a dwindling fire in her eyes and it was on the verge of burning out. Levi closes his eyes and sighs.

"Where do you...get it from?" He asks. Hayden shrugs.

"Dealers, I mean, anyone I can get it from will do really." Levi nods and taps Hayden's chin. She looks up.

"Don't be ashamed Hayden, things happen." Hayden nods.

"I was just so dumb, I was looking for a way out and I only made the situation worse. My brother told my mom when we got in that argument and I know when I go back home she's going to question me about it...I just don't wanna deal with it." Levi pondered her words in his head. Maybe she could…? Would it be too dangerous? Could Levi protect her and himself at the same time?

"...Then don't go back home." He said the words before he could stop himself. Hayden's eyes got wide. "Live here."

"I-I-I can't just..._live _here. I mean, two days is more than enough, I can find somewhere else-"

"If I didn't want you here then I wouldn't have suggested it, brat." Levi takes his hands from her shoulders. "Now, I'm going to help you through your addiction, I promise I am. But I need you to be one hundred percent in it too." Hayden nods, but gasps.

"I'm not giving up my cigarettes." Levi sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but smoke outside, I don't want my house smelling like cigarettes." Hayden smiles and nods.

"I can do that."

"And no bringing random guys home." Hayden nods.

"I never bring random guys home!" She exclaims.

"Or girls." Hayden raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know if I even like girls?" Levi narrows his eyes at her.

"Because of the way you act and the way you looked at that one girl in the store. She wasn't feminine, but she was pretty and you liked it, I could see it in your eyes. Therefore no bringing random girls or guys home." Hayden nods, defeated.

"Fine, but what about friends?"

"I don't care, no more than five -including yourself- at once." She nods.

"Alright...you're more lenient than my mom was at least." Levi snorts and as if on cue Hayden's phone began ringing and her mother's name flashed on screen.

"Because I'm not your mom. I'm not even home most of the time, I have...things I have to do."

"Shh!" Hayden said and Levi was taken aback. Did she just "shh" him? The Kingpin of New Orleans being shh'd by a 17 year old girl? What the hell…? Hayden calmly answered her phone. "Hello?" Levi could hear a woman's voice on the other line . Hayden smiled. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine." Her face twisted into one of confusion. "Hey mom, listen…" Hayden walked into the living room and Levi watched her. "I"m coming by to get my clothes later, I'm going to be staying with a friend." Her face dropped. "I know, mom, can we talk about it when I get home?" Her mouth upturned in a small smile. "Alright, eight? Okay….okay….love you too, bye." Then she hung up.

At first Levi didn't know what to expect. He didn't really _expect_ anything. Hayden was going to get off the phone and continue cooking and everything would be fine and well, but what she did surprised him so badly he dropped his expensive vodka filled wine glass. Hayden threw her arms around Levi's neck and pressed herself against him.

Levi heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor and he stared down at Hayden.

"I think," She began. "I think things are finally going to be okay." Levi felt his heart racing. Could a person fall in love in two days? Not even two _full_ days. Was it possible? Is this what "falling in love" was like? His breathing was becoming heavy for some reason and his chest was tightening. Was this love? No, Levi didn't fall in love. Levi kept to himself and went about his business. Women weren't one of his objectives in life, they were simply a pleasure -something to treat himself to every now and then. Falling in love was not in his agenda, but in that moment -that brilliant moment- Levi felt every inch of him go rigid as he wrapped his arms around Hayden's waist and he could only think of one word: Mine. It was running around in his head as he held Hayden close, mine, mine, mine, and only mine.

Levi was incomprehensibly, undoubtedly, incontrovertibly, undeniably, in love.


	8. Finished Business

It was already 7:30 and Levi could see just how nervous Hayden was getting. She was beginning to pace and she was going out for a smoke every ten minutes and it was making Levi kind of nervous. As Hayden sat outside on the third floor balcony Levi sat down across from her.

"These seats are comfortable as hell." Hayden mumbles more to herself than to Levi.

"I know, brat," Levi replies anyways. "I don't buy cheap shit." Hayden laughs, smoke coming from her mouth, but her laughter is short and stops abruptly. "Don't be nervous." Levi advises her. "I bet they're more anxious to see you then you are to see them." Hayden shrugs.

"Maybe, but my family isn't the...emotional type. Not like I am anyways. I was_too_ emotional, I think that's why they never really adored me like they did my sister and my half brother." Hayden looks down at the pond below in the backyard. "They're all just really solitary, I think that's part of the reason I started being acting the way I do now. At my house though…it's a different story. I usually just stayed quiet and played along like it was a game of House, ya know?" Levi nodded and took a drink of his water.

"I see what you mean. My parents were kind of the same way, but they didn't really care for me much in the first place, no matter how I acted. They just...didn't like me."

"I don't see why not. They probably didn't know you were going to grow into such a charming, successful man." Levi scoffs.

"I'm not what you think…" He says as the wind picks up. He knows Hayden heard him by the way her blue eyes slide over him.

"I know you're not, I know I've only scratched the surface of your personality, but I still think you're a good person at heart. I don't know all the details about you, but you're straightforward and from what I've seen you're a good man." For some reason Hayden's words strike Levi and his chest tightens.

"I'm not a good person Hayden." Hayden shrugs.

"Whatever you say." The smile she gives Levi is bright as the sun. It makes him feel warm inside. 'How the fuck am I ever going to protect myself and this brat if I'm so in-if I _like_ her so much she clouds my thoughts?' Levi asks himself.

"You're so responsive, brat." Hayden lets out a short laugh.

"Am not!" She says, punching Levi lightly on the arm. No one's ever had as much nerve as her, even if she was playing. "I'm just...vocal." Levi snorts and rubs the spot on his arm where she punched him.

"And handsy. For someone so short, you're violent." Levi jokes, emotionlessly. Hayden laughs loudly.

"Oh my god! I am _so_ not the violent one. I'm the nice one of us if anything, I can imagine you beating the shit of out people." Levi tenses slightly and Hayden raises an eyebrow.

"Don't make me think of my childhood." Hayden shakes her head, smiling and flicks the butt of her cigarette into the pond below. Levi snarls. "You're cleaning the pond later just because you did that, you nasty little shit."

"Fine, fine," Hayden stands and walks behind Levi. She leans down close to his ear and pulls it lightly. "If that's what'll make you happy. Hell, I might even wear a thong and an apron while I do it." Her voice is so seductive as she says it that it sends a chill through Levi and he shivers. Hayden laughs and straightens up, pulling the sliding glass door open and walking into her room that was the guest room only a few hours ago. Levi follows her.

"Shit, I don't care how you do it, just get it done." Hayden looks at him.

"So you're telling me that it would be okay if I did it naked?" Levi's lip curls.

"Like I said-"

"Let me rephrase what I said. Would you _like_ it if I cleaned the pond naked? I mean it's not like you have any neighbors." If she kept talking like this…

"I just want the pond cleaned, brat." Levi growled and Hayden smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make sure it gets done." As Levi was walking out of the room he stopped.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? You went from all nervous to being something close to a what a stripper must act like." Hayden shrugs.

"...So you want _nothing_ in exchange for letting me live here?" Levi was stunned for a moment and the room filled with tension.

"Is _that_ the kind of man you take me for?" Levi asked, disgusted. "What the _fuck_?" Hayden shook her head and opened her mouth.

"N-no! I just...I'm so used to people _wanting_ stuff in return." What kind of life was she living? Levi was shell shocked at her question. Still. How could she think so low of him? And then get flustered when he replied?

"Well, I'm not really one to want stuff like that from 17 year old girls." Levi said, despite himself. He did want it from her, but only if she wanted it from him.

"I'm sorry…" Hayden whispered and walked closer to Levi. "I...I'll make it up to you with a really good breakfast tomorrow before you go to work!" She said and Levi scoffed.

"Do what you want, I don't have time for such simple pleasures."

"You'll have time for this one." Hayden was now demanding, but as she looked at the clock on the nightstand she gasped. "Oh my God, I have to go!" And then the nervousness was evident once again. She walked slowly out of the room and it almost hurt Levi. She was so scared.

"Hey, brat," He called to her and she looked back. "Do you want me to go with you?" Was he going to have time before he went to club Sina? Her phone buzzes and she exmaines the text carefully.

"Actually...no. I have somewhere to be after I leave from my parents place." Levi furrows his brows, but nods.

"Fine, be safe, you little shit." Hayden smiles and nods.

"I will be, but I don't know what time I'm going to be home." Levi shrugs.

"I don't know if I _will_ be home. If not then just do whatever teenage girls do when they're guardian leaves them home alone...Unless that would be throwing a party. If you do I expect the house to be as neat as when I left." Hayden furrows her brows.

"Are you OCD?" She asks and Levi snorts.

"Hell no, you fucking brat." Hayden nods.

"Yep, you're OCD and in denial." She walks to the front door.

"I am not!" Levi yells.

"Yes you are!" And then there's the sound of a door shutting and Levi knows Hayden's gone. As he walks downstairs he watches as she pulls out out the driveway and into the street. Levi sits on the couch and pulls out his phone, calling Eld.

"Hello?" Eld's voice says.

"It's Levi. What' s your plan for tonight?" Eld clears his throat.

"Well, the most reasonable would be for me, you, Auruo and Gunther to go to Club Sina and see if we can find our person. It's going to take some scoping though."

"Do you have any hints? Clues? Anything? How do you even know they're going tonight?"

"Word on the street is that a member of the Shiganshina gang will be there tonight, so we're going on that," Levi sighs. "And...yes, we actually do have _some_ clue as to who we're looking for. Auro, Gunther, and Petra all recall how the members of the gang looked except for the Queenpin though Petra stated she had blue eyes." Levi felt a small jolt go through him. Blue eyes? Like Hayden's?

"Fine, get ready and be there by 11. I want this job done soon. When the perpetrator is found I want them kidnapped and I was information. Torture them if you have to, but get some answers."

"Can do." And then Levi hung up. Tonight was going to be...eventful.

* * *

As Hayden rode in her car she talked to Ymir on the phone.

"So, what's the whole point in going to Club Sina tonight?" Hayden asked.

"A big drug deal with some Queenpin from Europe, all I know is she operates under the name Rico and she's "in line" with the Garrisons over there."

"Hmm, and who set up this meeting?"

"For once my baby girl did something right."

"Krista set this up?" Hayden asks, shocked.

"That's exactly how I feel. I can't believe she actually did something we can all invest in." They stay silent for a moment.

"And how much are we getting?"

"Well, from what Kirsta's told me, I have quite a few keys of heroin in the trunk of my car so I'd say around…2M?" Hayden lost her breath.

"T-t-t-t-two million?!" She gasped. "Holy fucking shit! Fuck me...Krista is _so_ getting a fucking raise after this." Ymir laughed.

"I'll tell her and by the way, you say fuck a lot." Hayden sneers.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Fuck you."

"See?" Hayden laughs at Ymir's childish voice.

"Whatever you fuckwad, I'll see you there." The phone beeps and Hayden sets it down turning onto her old street. Facing her mother was going to be hard, but after tonight facing Levi was going to be even harder. He knew she was an addict, she was going to a bar and she was probably coming home fucked up after fucking someone else up. Her drug business wasn't one to play with and it was really the only _stable_ thing the gang had going for them. Other than that they got money from people they killed (which varied in money) or from stealing. Sometimes they accepted jobs, but it wasn't awful.

"I don't see how I haven't been caught by the cops yet…" Hayden whispers to herself pulling into her mother's driveway. Other than her previous conversation with Ymir, today had actually gone well and by now it was getting hard to deny the fact that she liked Levi. He was everything she wanted.

Most girls wanted a romantic, dreamy, sturdy man...but not Hayden.

She wanted someone like Levi, crude, rough, dreamy in his own way and emotionally stable. The last thing she wanted was a pussywillow who cried at the sight of spilled milk. And Levi didn't want anything from her, he wasn't like the guys she met on the street. He was actually concerned with her well being, he wasn't greedy or selfish (from what she'd seen) and he was willing to take care of her. What more did a woman need in a man? 'Some girls are too picky.' Hayden thinks.

As she got out of the car she began getting shaky. She didn't want to go inside and face her mother (and definitely not her father), she didn't want to be within any proximity of David and she wanted her sister back. Not Kara. Her _older_ sister and going in this house was a constant reminder Hayden was never getting Danni back.

Hayden opened the front door and walked in as if she still lived there, but she nervously peeked her head around as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey…" Her mother's voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled, giving her mother as warm a hug as she could. Hayden was the first to pull away. She motioned to Hayden to follow her into the living room. Hayden did so and they sat down with an awkward silence hanging over them. "Well," Her mother began. "We need to talk about what...David...said about you and the...drugs." Her mother squeezed out and Hayden sighed. This was not something she needed for the second time in one day.

"Mom, you're not going to make me stop. Neither is anyone else. I've been doing it for far too long to just...quit." Her mother looked up at her, tears in her eyes. It stung Hayden to think she was making her mother cry...and then there was Levi. He was going to try and help her, but there's no help for the damned.

"Hayden...I can get you a therapist-"

"I don't want to work on my...issue with you or anyone else for that matter. I'm almost a legal adult and I think I should just keep doing what I'm doing since I'm obviously bringing in my own money. If I'm doing fine doing what I do, then why try and change me?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like Danielle or David. And because you owe it to Kara to set a better example." Hayden was almost appalled.

"I don't _owe_ shit to anyone in this fucking house. You _all_ put me through hell."

"Hayden! I _helped_ you!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Don't give me that _bullshit_. Did you help me when I was trying to cope with Danni leaving? No, you were off fucking around with Clark. Did you help me when you found out David was beating me? No, you were too absorbed in the fact that you had a rich husband again. Did you help me when I started failing school? No, you made me feel like shit for it and told me if I didn't do better I was out of the house. So don't you _ever_ tell me you helped me. You fucked me over and more than once at that." Her mother's face was pale and her lips slightly parted.

"I-I...Hayden, I-" Hayden rose from her seat.

"I really don't feel like talking about with you anymore. I might say something I'll regret."

"You don't _regret_ saying that to me?! I'm your mother for God's Sake!" Hayden nodded.

"You're right. I don't regret saying what I did. I never regret saying the truth, I may think it sad that that _is_ the truth, but I don't regret saying it and I never will. That's what makes your second statement all the more amusing. You are my mother, a woman who was supposed to fill my life with joy and happiness and coach me through the hardships of it all and instead you _put_ me through all the hardships. You, you're psycho husband and his batshit son who you _know_ isn't yours. So stop trying to play House and _do your fucking job_. _You_ owe that to Kara since you obviously didn't give a fuck about your last two kids." Her mother said nothing as she stared at Hayden. "I'm going to get my things-"

"I'm going to call the cops on you if you leave. I'm going to call the cops and tell them that you're the Queenpin, you're the one that's been selling all the drugs and you're crazy. You're _my_ daughter, a _child_, you _will_ obey me!" Hayden grinned and her mother's face dropped as she pulled out a sleek, gold and white gun.

"Now the funny thing is, that's pretty much the first fact you've got right all night, but then again you got one thing wrong. Yes, I am the Queenpin and I have been since Eren left me alone in that _fucking_ gang. I've made thousands -No, millions- and I will continue to make more. This is where you're wrong. You may call the cops, but you won't report anything, you won't make it past "hello" because I. Will. Not. Hesitate. To kill you." Her mother gulped and scrambled to the phone. Hayden shook her head as the adrenaline began pumping throughout her whole body. She had fantasized about this as a child when David had locked her in the basement and her mother listened to her screams.

She had dreamed they would all die a gruesome, horror filled death and, of course, by Hayden's hand. Hayden smiled as she heard the woman on the other line.

"911, what's your emergency?" Amy's eyes were wide as Hayden walked over to her.

"Hello?" And then Hayden shot her mother in the hand. She wailed at the pain and the phone clattered to the floor. Hayden crushed the phone under her heel and kicked the small pieces out of her way. Amy looked up at Hayden with wide eyes. "You...you shot me?" Hayden shrugs and nods.

"Pretty much. I wasn't fucking lying, you dumb slut." Amy shook her head as she stood and ran to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a knife and held it up with shaking fingers. Was she actually scared of Hayden? Finally? Hayden felt a blush spread across her face as she began laughing. "Oh my God! You're face is so...amusing! I don't know what else to call it mom! Fuck. Me! I wish David and Clark could see this shit." Hayden walked closer to her mother, slipping her gun back in her thigh sheath under her dress and she pulled out a knife from beside it. "Wanna knife fight ma? I learned how to do that on the streets too, ya know." Her mother was silent for a moment.

"Tell me one thing." Hayden was caught off guard by that response. She raised and irritated eyebrow.

"Huh?" Hayden snapped.

"...Why? Why let out your anger this way? Why join a gang?" Hayden shrugs.

"I would tell you it was because I was in it for the fame! Or the fortune!...But we all know that's a lie." Hayden says, overdramatic. "I did it because I was in love with Eren and needless to say, love really does make you do some crazy shit. When I was in the gang with Eren he was the leader and I got hooked on all the drugs he was doing. Then there was a rivalry, and then his mom was murdered and he joined "law enforcement" and left me all alone. I was so hurt, but I couldn't back out then. By then I was so..._immersed_ in that life. I loved the attention from them that I wasn't getting from you. I had everything I'd ever wanted. And don't get me started on the first time I killed someone!" Hayden moans. "It was amazing! I still remember the rush and the...pleasure I got from it." Amy's face twists into one of horror. "Maybe it was because I stayed in the closet too much." She jokes and begins laughing.

"...What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hayden shrugs.

"Guess you just fucked me up a little too much. Ever seen the show "Killer Kids"? Maybe you should have watched it and improved on your parenting skills." Amy shakes her head.

"You're never going to have a normal life. No one is ever going to be able to love you like you want them to." Hayden nods.

"Actually, the man I'm living with now is the perfect candidate." Her mother narrows her eyes.

"I never thought I would end up killing my own daughter." Hayden laughs.

"I wonder who's going to win this fight? The experienced and infamous gang leader _or_ the slutty housewife?" Amy comes at Hayden with the knife and Hayden swiftly dodges it. She turns and plunges her knife in the back of her mother's neck and she screams and goes down. As she falls on the ground Hayden takes the knife from Amy's neck and presses the knife to her mother's face. She runs small line across Amy's cheeks, enjoying seeing the red bubbling up on the surface and running down her face as the light leaves her eyes. Hayden laughs. "Hmm? Now, who was going to win this fight?" Despite everything the one thing that tears at her is her mother's next move. She smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hayden, if you can find it in you to forgive me, then please do." She coughs and her blood gets on Hayden's face. "Forgive me for being the shit mother I was and remember this," Hayden stares at her mother in horror.

"No, don't say it." Hayden whispers.

"I love-" Hayden puts her hands over her ears.

"Shut up!" She screams.

"I love you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hayden screams, bringing the knife down hard on her mother's throat. When she opens her eyes again there's only silence as her mother's dead eyes stare up at her. 'I...I can't feel my body...' Hayden lightly slaps her mother. "Just to set the record straight you old bitch...I think...I think I loved you too."

* * *

As Hayden walked up the stairs she quit playing games. There was nothing to play for anymore. Her whole body felt numb and her mind wouldn't stop talking to her as she walked in her mother's room. She stared blankly ahead as she seen her father asleep in bed...with another woman. Hayden banged her gun on the door. 'Why do I feel so numb?' She asks herself. 'Why are they any different from anyone else I've killed?' She didn't care about them, did she? 'Well, now I've committed to this...'

Clark's head shot up from his comfortable looking pillow and he blinked a few times. He must not have immediately seen the gun in Hayden's hand or the blood on her face, but when he did, he let out a shrill scream. The woman next to him woke up. She was a pretty woman. Blonde haired, blue eyes, probably tall...almost like Hayden's mother. Her eyes immediately lit up in shock and horror.

Clark pulled out a gun from his nightstand.

"W-W-Where's Amy?!" He screamed.

"You're about to see." Hayden pulled the trigger on her gun and the room lit up, as a bullet embedded itself right between her father's eyes. The woman next to him screamed and Hayden looked at her, bored. "Sorry, but he's married." And then the room lit up once more as the woman fell back onto the pillow, her screams cut off.

Hayden walked out of the room making sure to wipe the door knob off with a napkin to erase any fingerprints left. Now came the hardest part. When Hayden got to Kara's room the door was already cracked. Hayden walked inside pushing the door open all the way with her gun. She sat down in the large egg shaped chair in the corner of Kara's room and see her younger sister pressed against the wall behind her with closed eyes. She was whispering. "Kara?" Hayden whispered. Kara opened her eyes, wide.

"H-H-Hayden?" She stared at the gun in Hayden's hand as she waved it around nonchalantly. "What are you-"

"I didn't know killing your family could be so hard, Kara." Hayden shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I can't back out now. You have to go Kara." Kara shakes her head.

"No, no, no, no! No! Hayden-" Hayden shook her head.

"Please forgive me Kara."

"You bitch!" Hayden rolled her eyes and shot David as he came running up the stairs with a bat. He fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Know that I loved you Kara. I really did like you and I'm sorry Danni and I couldn't set a good example for you." Kara stares at her sister.

"You're going to Hell, you're a monster." Hayden shrugs.

"Then this monsters going to have a good ass time before she goes back to where she came from." And then there's a loud bang. Hayden's sighs as brain matter splatter on the wall and some blood flies on her face. Kara's limp body slumps over on her bed as blood spills from her head.

Hayden gets up and walks to back to the stairs. David is on the stairs trying to crawl down them. Hayden walks in front of him and he begins to claw at his half sister's ankles. "And then there's you." She says pointing the gun to David's cheek. "Ugh, I don't even think you're worth the explanation," She pulls the trigger and meat and blood go everywhere. "But consider that payback."

And then, as if nothing happened, Hayden leaves with a small smile on her face.


	9. Brats Can Love Too

When Hayden got to Club Sina she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't feel like making this deal and she really didn't feel like having all the preying eyes attended to. She sat in her own lounge along with Ymir and Krista as they all waited for Rico to get there.

"So...you killed them...all?" Ymir asked and Hayden nodded.

"Pretty much." Krista looked uncomfortable at the two girl's slow conversation.

"And then called the cops...from your backup cell and told them…?"

"That when I got there my parents were dead." Ymir nods.

"And they believed you?"

"Of course they did. The teenage daughter of Clark and Amy Mont killing her whole family? Not believable."

"If they saw your hospital records it would be…" Ymir mumbles.

"Fuck off Ymir."

"Excuse-"

"Ymir." Krista warns as Hayden glares at the taller woman. Hayden sighs.

"Krista, when the fuck is this woman getting here?" Krista looks at her watch, nervously. She looks nice. A short, black dress and dark makeup to compliment her pale features.

"She should be here in a few minutes." Ymir looks around at the men and women dressed in black around the three women.

"How the hell did you get all these guards here? And how do you plan on keeping them quiet." Hayden shrugs.

"I'm the Queenpin of New Orleans. Isn't that enough to keep anyone quiet?" Ymir shrugs and nods.

"Good point...Maybe I should overthrow you."

"You're about four fucking years behind Ymir." She nods once more.

"Another good point, boss." She grins. "Just...how does it _feel_, to have such a high ranking title in New Orleans, I mean, not that you don't have a nationwide name." Hayden leans her head back and kicks her feet up on the glass table in front of her. The normally clear glass has been dyed fuchsia by the light above her.

"Don't know, I guess it feels like being any other drug lord." She states in a very matter-o-fact tone and Ymir nods.

"Sounds fucking depressing as hell then." Hayden nods.

"Gotta do what you gotta do to get by."

"Or to get off in your case, you sadistic fuck." Hayden grins and laughs and Ymir joins in as Krista begins to sweat and twiddle her thumbs.

"No, my dear, I'm a masochist. I love the pain, and if you haven't noticed, I refrain from getting my hands dirty."

"Actually, I have noticed that." Then there's a knocking on the door that doesn't come from the pounding music of the club. Hayden snaps her fingers and sits up as one of the guards walks to the door and opens it. Flashing strobe lights invade the room and music makes the ground shake and Hayden smiles for a moment. She missed the times when she could and sneak out to a club with Reiner and Bert and dance the night away. And especially when Annie would go. It was always so much fun.

A short woman with what looked like blonde-white hair walked in through the door. She wears glasses and a bored expression to match her body. Small, stout, unintriguing. She doesn't look like a drug lord; a Queenpin and definitely doesn't have any sort of commanding air about her. To her left is a man with blonde hair and to her right is a man with short, brown hair and a beard.

Hayden leans forward and wipes the barely there smile from her face. Beside her Ymir leans back and Krista straightens up. Rico sits down in front of Hayden as the door shuts and the two men stand beside her. Rico crosses her arms.

"So, this is the infamous Shiganshina gang?" Rico snorts and within seconds Hayden has a gun to the small woman's head.

"So what if it is, bitch? Do you have a problem." Rico doesn't react, she only scoffs and shakes her head.

"No, I was just expecting something more than a teenage brat, a lanky bitch and a scared whore." Ymir grunted and Krista made a guttural noise. Hayden pressed the gun into Rico's head even harder.

"You have some shitty guards. I could blow your brains out right now."

"But you won't." Rico states and Hayden smiles.

"No, not until I get my money."

"Well then, I need my heroin."

"Bring out the money and I'll bring out the drugs." Rico looks at the blonde man and nods. Hayden snaps and Ymir bends down bringing a black suitcase back up with her. Rico sets a bag on the table as Ymir sets the suitcase on the table. Hayden points her gun to the bag. "Show me."

"You show me too." Ymir opens the suitcase as Rico reveals the money, but Hayden can't help but feel something isn't right about the setting. The situation as a whole isn't right. No matter who it is Hayden is dealing with, if she points a gun to their head they cower. This woman wasn't the same. She was rude, she was too cocky. She wasn't trustworthy. Rico puts her fingers to her chin.

"Hmm," She hums. "I don't think this is all my stuff." Hayden gasps.

"What the fuck?! I don't cheat people, bitch!" Rico shrugs.

"But I don't know that." The men at her side bring out their black guns and begin firing at the guards behind Hayden. "Now," Rico says as Hayden looks around at the fallen bodies. She conspicuously slides her eyes over to Ymir and Krista and they give small nods. Rico grins. "I think I'll be taking the money _and_ the heroin. You have no men left-" Hayden fires her gun and a piece of Rico's ear flies into the air. For a moment everything is silent as Hayden and Rico stare at each other. Rico slowly touches her ear. "_You fucking bitch!_" She screams.

Ymir and Krista quickly take the chance and snatch the guns they were sitting on and fire at the two men beside Rico. She screams as they go down in unison, a bullet in the blonde man's head and a bullet in the brunette man's heart. Rico looks around her, grits her teeth and pulls out a gun. Hayden shoots her in the shoulder and the woman drops her gun. Rico grips her shoulder as tears swell in her eyes.

"Has no one ever told you not to cross me? I am the Queenpin of New Orleans, I made you just what the fuck you are, _bitch_." Hayden shoots Rico in the leg and she falls, screaming in pain. "You're a joke, fuck off." Hayden kicks Rico's gun away from her and turns, taking a cigarette from Ymir. Ymir lights it and Hayden takes a drag.

"Hey boss, I think you got some blood on that pretty, red dress you're wearing." Ymir points out and Hayden shrugs.

"Oh well, I have plenty more." Hayden looks down at her long, flowy, red dress and then brushes the blood off of her red pumps. She sighs. "Good fucking job, _Rico_." Hayden whines as Rico crawls away. Hayden and Ymir begin laughing. Krista opens her mouth.

"Guys-" Before she can finish what she was saying the door bursts open and gunfire erupts into the room. Hayden drops to the ground, taking her gun with her.

"Fuck!" She screams feeling a sharp pain in her arm. Ymir grabs her and Krista by their arms and drags them up. Hayden fires as she runs along with Ymir, but she sees someone that catches her eye. No, not one, two. A man with black hair. '_Levi_?' Hayden asks herself. The man turns too quickly for her to see, but it's the next person that really catches her eye.

Same brown hair, same green eyes, same Trost Police Force uniform, and all Hayden can do is mouth his name.

"Eren…"

When Hayden gets to her car she quickly starts it up and speeds out of the Club Sina parking lot and into the street, not waiting for Ymir or Krista. They'll make it to their cars. Hayden speeds away and drives for a solid thirty minutes before she pulls over on the road. She grabs a duffle bag behind her and pulls out her cell phone and a change of clothes. She calls Ymir as she begins taking off her shoes.

"Yeah?!" Ymir yells into the phone.

"Did you get the money and the heroin?" Hayden asks, out of breath.

"I got it, I got it! I'll drop it off in your car later!" Hayden can hear sirens in the background.

"Fine!" And the Ymir's gone. The line goes dead just as Hayden pulls on her shirt and buttons her pants. She puts on a pair of flip flops, and stuffs her other clothes back in the bag as she begins driving again. She almost hits a man head on but quickly regains herself. "Fuck…" She breathes out. The cops busted her, they knew that she was there. Someone _told_ them she was there. Someone.

Someone was going to die. But right now there was too much going on in Hayden's life. Too much _not_ going on.

She slammed her head on the steering wheel and screamed. She was in the middle of nowhere, what little family she had was dead, she'd just seen Levi and there was a traitor amongst her most trusted friends. All she wanted to do right now was curl up in someone's arms and cry, but Hayden didn't do that. So instead she sat in her car and cried for what seemed like hours. She cried about killing her family, she cried because she'd taken a ten year olds life, she cried because she was frustrated, she cried because Levi wasn't there with her to talk some sense into her.

She cried because of every reason she could find and when she was done she felt hollow. She felt like a shell and there was nothing left of her, not even a wisp of a soul left to tell her she was still alive. She turned on the radio and listened as a singer's voice came in through the unfamiliar radio station.

"_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worse," _Hayden nodded at the words.

"Tell me about it Bey."

By the time Hayden got home it was already five am and she was ready to collapse. To her surprise Levi was still up and walking around. He had no shirt on, revealing the hard muscles of his stomach, and a pair of pajama pants. He looked up at her as he sipped on some coffee.

"Just got home, brat?" He asked and Hayden nodded.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go?"

"A friend's." Levi raised an eyebrow.

"You sound...empty." Hayden shook her head.

"My parents are dead." Levi dropped his cup of coffee and sucked in a sharp breath as the hot liquid hit his foot. Hayden's words hurt even herself, she wasn't prepare to say it out loud and really showed. "My parents are...dead." She said as tears began to well in her. She coughed. "Oh my God!" She yelled. "My family is dead! My whole fucking family!" This time it wasn't an act. None of it was an act. It was only now really hitting Hayden that she'd just took the lives of the two people who'd birthed and raised her. They'd had their good moments, right? They were human, right? So, why? Why did she kill them? What had Kara done? Was it all because she was in a blind rage? Hayden covers her face as she begins to sob and scream. As she hit the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

She wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Fuck!" She screamed. "Why the fuck am I crying?!" Levi stroked her hair with one hand and kept the other firmly on her back as he held her in his arms. "Why am I fucking crying in your arms like I'm some weak ass bitch?! I'm not! I'm not weak, so why?!" The tears come like a waterfall and Hayden can't stop them. She can barely breathe but at the same time she feels relief flooding over her. She screams until her voice goes hoarse. "Fuck…" She says one last time as her crying begins to yield. "Levi?" She asks after taking a few moments to herself.

"What?" He asks, cautiously.

"My fucking throat hurts." Levi laughs a little and nods as Hayden lays her head down on his shoulder.

"I'll take the day off and see if I can't nurse you back to health after your hysterics fit, you shitty brat." Hayden smiles, a genuine, but cracked smile. There's snot running from her nose and drool on the side of her mouth. Levi sneers in disgust. "After you clean the fuck up." Levi picks Hayden up, taking her by surprise and grabs napkin from the kitchen. Levi begins to lightly dab at Hayden's nose and mouth as he takes her to her room.

When they get their Levi grabs her some clothes from her bag and throws them at her. "Put these on." Levi grabs one of his shirts hanging in Hayden's closet and throws it on, eliciting an involuntary cry of protest from Hayden. Levi looks at her and shakes his head. "Horny teens these days." Hayden laughs, stuffy.

"Shut the fuck up, Levi." Levi raises and eyebrow.

"Anytime you use my name and fuck in the same sentence I'm going to automatically think you want to fuck me." Hayden shakes her head as she laughs.

"You're ridiculous Levi." Levi shook his head at Hayden and have her a cold stare.

"I'll have you know I am anything _but_, ridiculous. I am calculated, cunning-"

"Attractive…" Hayden said and trailed off. Levi stared at her and she began to blush and look away. "I, uh, I-I didn't mean, um," She shook her head in defeat. "Shit." Levi scoffed.

"I know I'm attractive, brat. I've had a more wild sex life than you'll ever imagine." Levi grins and Hayden cracks a smile.

"Pff, I bet I can top you." Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not like that!" Levi begins laughing at Hayden's blush and the sound is so pleasant in her ears she almost forgets everything else going on. She forgets what she did earlier, she forgets she's probably going to be sentenced to death in the future, she forgets everything. There's only a here and now between her and Levi and she knows Levi can feel it too from the way he's loosed up. He's like a sea, clear off all the foam and suds from the top and there's gorgeous, clear, blue waters underneath. 'Gorgeous...' The words rang in Hayden's ears and she smiled at Levi as his laughing died down.

"I might be willing to take you up on that topping offer when you turn 18." Levi says, snapping Hayden back to reality.

"Ha, maybe after you put a ring on it." Levi scoffed.

"Do I look like the marriage type?" Hayden shook her head.

"No, but you act like it. It takes some time, but I'm pretty sure others notice it too." Levi snorts.

"Like hell they do…" He mumbles.

"Don't be a brat." Levi turns his head sharply to glare at Hayden.

"I am not the brat in the room," Levi shakes his head.

"Why are your eyebrows always furrowed?" Hayden asks out of the blue. Levi narrows his eyes.

"I already have a childish appearance, if I unfurrowed my brows how would I look then?" Hayden tosses the image around in her head until she busts out laughing.

"Oh my god! Did you look like that as a teen? All sweet and innocent." Levi goes rigid.

"No, I was a brat when I was a teen."

"You still are."

"Shut the fuck up you little shit." But he still cracks a smile.


	10. Sticking Around

**A/N: **Ah, and the real reason you're all here has been written! Haha, enjoy, favorite, follow, review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Levi sat beside Hayden all day. The only time he left the room was when he had to make something to eat or to use the restroom. Even when Hayden was taking a nap Levi would sit in a chair beside her bed and read a book. It was so hard not to touch her as she slept, her face was so peaceful and it was only know that Levi realized just how bothered she looked when awake.

Levi touched the back of his hand to her forehead and seen her small fever was finally gone just as Hayden woke up. She stretched out her arms and legs and Levi sat back in his chair.

"Couldn't resist touching me?" Hayden said, groggily. Levi snorts.

"I was checking your temperature, brat." Hayden nods and snuggles back into her pillow as she looks at Levi reading his book.

"You don't seem like the fiction type." Levi raises an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of his interesting book.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, I guess since you're kind of mysterious I thought you would be reading something like "And Then There Were None", or "The Da Vinci Code"." Levi nods.

"And I have read those, you're correct. I like mystery more than I do fiction, but I thought it was a day fitting for a change in book genre."

"When is there a "fitting day" to switch up what kind of books you like?" Levi shrugs, placing his bookmark in between the pages he was on.

"I guess you just get a feeling." He replies.

"Hmm, I don't really like reading...when I was at home-" Her cheerful tone dies down as she begins speaking. "When I was at home I would read my little sister to sleep. She's always had trouble sleeping and on top of that she always had frail health. She didn't get to go out much and so reading was my gift to her. I was telling her a little bit about the outside world and she actually enjoyed it." Her words stuck themselves right in Levi's heart. Would he have been willing to do that for his sister if he'd had one? No.

"Wow," Levi says. "You're a better person than I am. I would have never done something like that for anyone in my family." Hayden sighs.

"I never thought I would, but she deserved a lot better than what our elder sister and I had gotten and she wasn't getting it, so I decided to step in."

"Elder sister?"

"Mm, I have-_had_ an elder sister. Her name was Danielle." Levi nods.

"Interesting." Hayden nods, but stops talking for a minute.

"I don't know where she is. She disappeared about two years ago."

"Why hadn't someone found her yet?"

"They gave up the idea after a while." Levi's lips part in shock. They gave up just like that? And on their own daughter? "I know, my family wasn't the...best." Levi nods.

"I can see that. Our moms would have been friends." Hayden laughs.

"I don't know when the funeral is going to be, but I'm not going. The last thing I want is to remember that. All I _really_ want is to have a fresh, clean start on life. I have no one tying me down or holding me back and I want to finally be able to live my life, ya know?" Levi nods.

"I understand, but know that you can stay here as long as you need to." Hayden smiles and nods.

"I know, thanks Levi."

"Don't mention it, brat."

_March_

Levi watched as Hayden sat on the swing at the playground.

"I really don't see why we're at a kids playground." He said to her. She looked up at him, her hair glowing in the sunset and smiled.

"Because Levi! Let loose sometime! You and I both have jobs and look," She says motioning to the children running around. "Be a kid for a while, be like these children. They're having a good time, so why can't you?" Levi walked over to the swings and leaned against the structure as he watched Hayden with steely eyes.

"Because I'm _not_ a kid, you are." Hayden shook her head.

"Ah, I am, and I admit it proudly!" Two months after her family's deaths and she was as lively as ever. Alcohol wasn't much of a problem for her anymore, though she still struggled with certain drugs. Levi just liked seeing her smile back on her face, he loved the fact that it was almost always there.

Hayden had made Levi go to the park with her and somewhere in the day they'd ended up on the children's playground. They way Hayden looked at those kids made Levi's heart sink. He could tell she would be a good mother, having love for children you'd only seen, not even talked to or made eye contact with.

"Tch, how do you plan on keeping your job with kids _acting_ like a kid?" Hayden grins.

"That _is_ how I keep my job." Levi rolls his eyes.

"Bullshit, you probably-"

"There are little kids here Levi! Watch your mouth!" Levi glares at Hayden's warning just as a small girl falls in front of them. She was only a few feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She began crying as she hit the ground at Levi's feet. Hayden gasped and ran over to her. "Oh no! Are you okay?" She asked the little girl. She kept crying and Hayden helped her up. "Here, let me look." She had scraped her elbow. Hayden looked up at Levi. "Do you have a first aid kit in your car?" And Levi grunted knowing he did.

"I'll be right back." Hayden began laughing.

"I didn't think he actually had one…" She mumbled. As Levi got to the car he decided to check his phone once he has the small, medical kit.

_From: Petra  
We have a job tonight. Rose Lane, there might be someone who knows who the traitor in the Shiganshina gang is._

Levi sighed. He didn't want Petra going anywhere or doing anything that involved the now even deadlier gang. For some reason it had seemed that two months ago they began to get much more fierce (and precise) in their attacks. The Queenpin was losing her fear of Levi and even the Trost Police Force. Pixis was now wary about getting more involved with The Silver Wing Syndicate in fear the Queenpin would come for him.

Once before in the month the Shiganshina gang had even left their brand, a titan, on Eld's door. After that he'd moved and since then they'd had no contact with him, but Levi couldn't help thinking of their run-in with the cops two months ago.

The Silver Wings Syndicate had been at Club Sina as the plan called for, they were about to get the job done, they knew where they girl, Ymir was. They knew where to go and everything they needed to do, as well as the fact that the Queenpin was with her. They were prepared, even Pixis knew. But then the strangest thing happened. The cops got there before they could make a move. There was a shootout at Club Sina that night, but Levi had gotten a glimpse into the Queenpin's private lounge. He had seen Ymir, he knew the girl's face now. He'd seen the blonde girl with them. He'd seen Rico Brezenska with them and her dead bodyguards.

And he'd seen Hayden.

Ever since then Levi had watched her carefully, still denying the fact that she was in with the Queenpin. There was no way, it couldn't have been her, and plus when she got home there was nothing odd about her. Except the fact that she was bleeding through her shirt and hadn't noticed it. When she'd taken a nap Levi had inspected her shoulder and seen no bullet, only a wound. When he confronted her about it she said it was from a fight that had broken out at her friend's party.

And Levi believed her.

He blinded himself into believing Hayden Mont because he was in love. After that Hayden had gotten a day job at a daycare and was gone from six am to six pm, ah the perks of going to a private school and graduating early. Levi had been there, at her graduation. Hayden had bore the biggest smile Levi'd ever seen her with as she accepted her diploma, but even with even with her incredible grades and scholarships, she denied college. She wasn't interested in it.

Or something was keeping her from it.

But it all added up fine to Levi, nothing was wrong with Hayden Mont. She had become and everyday and important person in his life and he didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. She was grounding him and keeping him sane. She was showing him that there are other things than killing and commanding others in life; she was glad to command Levi and for once Levi was glad to follow. She never left him in the dark, but her excuses for things were becoming more and more extreme or vague.

Levi shook all thoughts from his head and slammed the door shut. She walked up to Hayden as she was consoling the small girl and tossed her the kit.

"Here." He says and Hayden catches the kit. She opens it and brings out a small bottle of peroxide and a tube of Neosporin. She dabs some of the peroxide on a cotton ball and Levi watched her, amazed as she cleaned the small girl's wound. Hayden could do almost everything and Levi was grateful. Without her begin in his life now he wouldn't have tasted many of the heavenly foods she had made him. Hayden quickly placed a bandaid over the no longer crying girl's wound.

Hayden took the girl's hands in her own.

"There you go, all patched up!" She said, cheerfully. "Now, where's your mama or daddy?" The girl pointed down the street. "They let you walk down here alone?" The girl nods and Hayden sighs. "Here, we'll walk you home then." She says, volunteering Levi.

"Oi, I didn't say-" Hayden picks up the small girl in one of her arms and grabs Levi's hand with her other, tugging him along.

"Come on Levi!" And then he can't deny her. He can't tell her no, who could say no to that beautiful smile and goddess-like voice?

"Tch, fine." Levi grunts and goes along with her. He feels Hayden give his hand a small squeeze and he looks at her as she smiles back at him with a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Is this...okay?" She asks and Levi doesn't even need the time to think as his chest tightens.

"Of course it is, brat." Hayden laughs and looks forward as the girl in her arms begins to speak.

"Are you two married?" She asks and Hayden gasps.

"N-no!"

"Hell no!" Levi and Hayden say in the small girl laughs.

"You act like it."

"No we-" Levi begins.

"How so?" Hayden cuts him off.

"The way he looks at you and the way you act around him. You get all nervous and he gets all soft." Hayden's smile lights up Levi's world as she laughs.

"Really?" She breathes out. "He's not soft at home."

"Sexual innuendo." Levi mumbles and Hayden nudges him with her shoulder.

"We're not even dating...I don't think." Levi makes a guttural noise, causing Hayden to look at him. "Are we?"

"I-I don't know!" Levi says. "Are we?" Hayden stops on the sidewalk and for the first time Levi notices just how gorgeous she looks dyed all sorts of colors in the sunset.

"Uh, um, I don't know! That's up to you, I mean you're older and a lot more mature, would it be a good relationship move? If it didn't work out would we still be friends?!" Levi glances at the small girl in Hayden's arms and she looks down. "Oh, right." As they begin walking once more Hayden's small hand slips out of Levi's and he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He feels hurt. Was she hurt? Had he said something?

When they got to the small girl's house she pointed and made a cacophony of excited noises. Hayden and Levi walked up to the door in silence and Hayden knocked. A young woman, not too much younger than Levi revealed herself and smiled.

"Asa!" She said. "Where were you? I was looking all over, I was even about to call the cops! What have I told you about sneaking off?" A man a bit older appeared behind the woman and sighed with relief. Levi glanced over and seen a warm smile on Hayden's face and her soft eyes. The woman shook her head, scooping her daughter into her arms. "Oh thank God you two came along." She says. Hayden laughs.

"Haha, some kids just need a little bit of guidance!" The mother shakes her head.

"I've been looking for a place to take her during the day, but I can't find one." Hayden makes an "o" with her mouth and her hand darts into her purse. She bring out a yellow card.

"I work at a daycare. Six to six, if you ever need someone to watch her I'd be glad to!" Hayden says with a wide smile. Levi can see the want in her eyes, pain mixed in, but unnoticable to those who don't know her. The mother nods with a smile as the father takes the card.

"Thanks so much, if we can interest you two in a drink-" He begins but Hayden waves off the offer.

"Oh, no thank you. We have to get going." The man nods.

"Well, if you ever need anything on this street then just stop by, I'm Mark by the way and this is my wife Amy." Hayden's face drops and something behind her eyes snaps momentarily.

"T-thank you. I'll make sure I keep you two in mind…" She pinches the couple's daughter's cheeks. "And this one too!" Hayden turns with Levi and the two begin to leave.

"Bye, be safe now!" Hayden looks over her shoulder.

"You too!" Hayden and Levi walk in silence for almost ten minutes.

"So," Levi says. "The whole relationship thing…" Hayden nods.

"Y-yeah, look if you don't want to have a...intimate relationship then I'm completely fine with that. I like us being friends, but I don't think dating is the right option if it could destroy our friendship should things not work out." Levi nods.

"...This is hard for me to say, so listen good." Hayden nods and looks at Levi with wide, scared eyes. "I want to take care of you, for once in your life I want you to feel pampered and loved and I want you to live with me, not on a separate floor in a different room, in the same room. I want to lay down next to you every night and wake up next to you every night, Hayden Mont. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you close and give you everything you want in this great big world." When Levi looks back to Hayden she's stopped walking and huge tears are falling down her face. Levi's lips part in surprise. "Crap, did I say something wrong?" Hayden shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

"No!" She shouts. "No! You said everything I've ever wanted to hear! You always do." She says, running into Levi's arms. "You never say anything wrong, I want to be yours forever Levi. And I know forever is a long fucking time, but I want to spend that long fucking time in your arms and in your bed and just...with you!" Levi wraps his arms around Hayden's small body and doesn't care that she knocked the breath out of him. He doesn't care she's getting her tears and germs all over his good clothes. He doesn't care she just made him go to the park, get a first aid kit, and walk a little girl home with her. He doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is that the woman he loves is in his arms, showing him the same affection he's wanted since day one. That's all he cares about. She's all he cares about.

Hayden Raine Mont.

Levi slammed the door shut with his foot as he pushed Hayden up on the wall behind her, kissing her fiercely. She sucked on his lower lip and dropped her purse as she wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and her legs around his waist. Hayden made a face of pure ecstasy as Levi kissed her neck roughly and began to suck on the tender skin. Hayden licked a trail of saliva from Levi's collarbone to his ear and he grunted.

"You disgusting little shit." Hayden nibbled on his ear.

"You liked it." She said, breathily. Levi smashed his lips back onto hers and began to unbutton her shirt. Levi helped Hayden out of the shirt and he quickly pressed a hand to her covered breast and began moving it around. He squeezed and Hayden let out a godly moan of pleasure.

Levi grinned on her lips and ran his fingertips down Hayden's side and she shivered. Levi slipped a hand in the waistband of Hayden's pants, not waiting for approval and began to play with her through her panties. Hayden moaned and put her head back on the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" She moans. Levi sticks his tongue in her mouth and their two muscles meet. Levi licks Hayden's tongue and she smiles on his mouth. Hayden licks Levi's mouth and he groans. She takes her hands and actually rips Levi's shirt. He pulls away from her mouth and looks down as she grins. "It's not like you're gonna need it." And that's all she has to say before Levi is back to work.

Levi sets Hayden down and she immediately gets on her knees, not breaking eye contact with Levi. Hayden pulls Levi's pants and boxers down in one swift move to reveal his hard, erect cock. Hayden smiles and wraps her hand around the member. "My God," She whispers. "It's fucking huge." She runs her thumb over the slit and Levi gasps.

"Ah, shit." He moans and Hayden laughs. She flicks her tongue over the tip and runs her finger along the long vein before taking Levi's cock into her mouth. The instant heat surprises Levi and he almost melts away as Hayden begins bobbing her head up and down.

Levi bucks his hips and pushes his cock further into Hayden's mouth and watches as her fingers work on their own in her pants. The sight only makes Levi more aroused and he wraps his hand in Hayden's hair pushing his cock deeper into his throat. It's as if she has no gag reflex. Levi feels his tip hit the back of Hayden's throat and she pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to Levi's hard on. Hayden looks up at him and smiles as Levi groans in protest.

"I want you to fuck me before you cum." She says, breathless, but Levi doesn't complain. He wastes no time carrying Hayden over to the couch and laying her down. He quickly unclasps her bra and throws it to the floor as she discards her pants and panties. Levi stares at the gorgeous sight before him and Hayden blushes. "Stop staring!" She exclaims. Levi grins and goes "downstairs". He wasn't about to let her do all the work.

Levi touched his fingers to Hayden's wet pussy and took no time in sliding one finger inside her. Hayden gasps and moans. Levi reaches up, placing a hand on one of Hayden's breasts and begins playing with her perky nipple. His tongue darts out as he begins pleasuring Hayden with his skills.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" She moans as Levi adds a second finger and begins scissoring her. "Stop...teasing...ah! Me!" Levi pulls away from her and leans over her, aligning his cock with her wet entrance. Levi pushes his dick inside Hayden and her face is one for the ages. Levi stops halfway in, allowing the woman under him to adjust herself. "G-go." She says after a moment and Levi begins.

He doesn't start slow and he certainly doesn't slow down. Levi begins pounding into Hayden over and over again, listening to her moans of pleasure. Levi's breath soon becomes heavy and he can feel the sweat on his forehead as he leans down and whisks one of Hayden's nipples into his mouth. The woman wraps her hand in his hair and tugs eliciting a groan from him.

Levi slams into Hayden and she screams. Levi grins knowing he hit the right spot and he begins pounding into the same place even harder than before. Hayden screams out each time, her voice pleasing Levi more than any other man or woman could ever.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum!" Levi groans.

"M-me too!" Hayden moans. Levi speeds up as much as possible and Hayden's screams only get louder as Levi begins moaning her name over and over again. Hayden arches her back as Levi moans one last time and spills his seed into her. Hayden's long nails dig into Levi's thighs as she begins to shake. "Ah!" She moans, riding out her orgasm. Levi stays above her watching her slideshow of faces before she begins breathing heavily once more and her moans die down. Levi pulls out and collapses next to her on the couch.

The two lovers lay there in silence as they try to regain their breath. Hayden turns over and snuggles her sweaty head into the crook of Levi's neck but he makes no complaint for once. Hayden closes her eyes and sighs.

"That...was fucking amazing. I've never been fucked so hard or good in my life." Levi lets out a breathy laugh.

"Glad I could give you the experience." Hayden nods.

"I am too...I wanna stay like this with you forever Levi." Levi smiles.

"Then do it. I'll be here the whole time." 'If you don't get shot and killed.' Levi pushed the dark thought away.

"Every step?" Hayden asks.

"Every step."

"Then I think I'll stick around for a while."


End file.
